All I Want For Christmas
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy, a 27 years old billionaire, has only one obsession: He wants to meet Santa Claus, tracing every happy thing that ever happened to him back to Christmas. He leaves for an expedition to the North Pole. Santa Claus, who prefers to be called Nico actually, did not expect to find a nearly frozen Percy practically at his doorsteps... Nico/Percy slash Nicercy mpreg
1. Is Meeting Santa

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All I Want For Christmas || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All I Want For Christmas – Is You

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Christmas AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, Christmas fluff, mating, heat, knotting, D/s, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, toys, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Tyson/Ella, Reyna/Annabeth, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Calypso, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Tyson, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Calypso, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Grover Underwood, Juniper

Summary: Percy Jackson is two things. He is rich and he is obsessed. So what little free time he has goes, just like his money, into finding the North Pole. Not the physical one; the magical one. It's not out of greed, or because he wants to proof something to the world – he's not that kind of person. He just wants to meet Santa Claus and say _thank you_ , because all the good things in his life have always started on Christmas Eve. He's in for a surprise when he actually meets Saint Nick, or rather Nico as he prefers to be called, because Santa Claus is neither round nor old, but rather hot.

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 _Is You_

 _Part 1: ...Is Meeting Santa_

 _Dear Santa,_

 _Thank you for all the nice and pretty presents you get me and my siblings every year! You're my biggest-biggest hero! Triton says that's silly and that Aquaman is best, but I think you are._

 _But I have lots of toys already. And a family. And pets! I have a pretty puppy and a kitten! I have everything I need and that's because of you!_

 _So what I want for Christmas, pretty please, is to meet you. So I can tell you how awesome you are in person. I know you' really-really busy on Christmas, but if you maybe have some time, can you stop by so I can... so I can maybe hug you and say 'thank you'?_

 _Love, Percy_

Nico chuckled fondly as he folded the piece of paper and tugged it safely away into a folder already filled with other letters of that kind before grabbing his glass of wine and taking a sip. Children were adorable, but this one was particularly persistent and endearing. Still, there was no need to get attached. The little boy would outgrow his belief in Santa once he was an adult and Saint Nick would only be a faint memory and one day, the human would grow old and fade away too, very much like a memory. Nico had seen it too often over the past centuries to get attached.

"Then why do I have so many folders with letters in my shelf?", sighed Nico softly.

Because even when humans were long faded memories, some left too much of an impact on Nico that he could let them fade completely. Some humans were worth outlasting their lifetime and Percy Jackson surely was one of them. Nico's fingers ran over the cover of the folder fondly.

/20 Years Later\

Percy Jackson was rich. Some may even say he was filthy rich. All of his life, he had gotten whatever it was he wanted. He literally owned a pony. He had grown up in a stable, loving home with a wonderful, large and slightly overbearing family. There was nothing left he could wish for.

His money had never gotten to his head though, he had always helped the poor and charity foundations, helped hurt animals and orphaned children and basically everyone he could.

There was really only one thing that he wished for – well, technically only one because 'true love' was something he doubted was what he could wish for because it would happen eventually on its own. The one thing Percy Jackson wished for was to meet Santa Claus.

It was probably a silly thing to wish for for a twenty-seven years old and his reasons for it were most likely completely insane, but he couldn't change his obsession. He just couldn't.

The reason for his obsession was a simple enough one. All good things in his life came directly from Santa Claus, so all Percy wanted was to meet the jolly man and to say 'thank you' in person.

It had actually started before Percy's birth. His father, Poseidon Jackson, was a rich and famous CEO and a single-parent widower. He had met Percy's mother Sally during one summer in Montauk, when Poseidon had meant to rekindle his relationship to his children after their mother's passing. They had fallen in love, but both wrote it off as a summer-fling. But then Fate – or rather Santa Claus, Percy would swear to that – had forced the two of them into a hut on Christmas Eve. Sally had been a waitress, there had been a snowstorm and a heated night that had resulted in one Percy Jackson. After the 'one-night-stand', they once again parted ways, but when Sally realized she was pregnant, she came back and the two of them finally faced their feelings for each other, soon followed by a wedding and the growing of the Jackson family.

On Christmas Eve, when Percy had been ten years old, his very beloved baby brother Tyson had joined their family. Surely a coincident, but in Percy's mind it was a logical conclusion.

And two years later, when the Jacksons held a grand Christmas gala, Percy had met his most favorite human outside of family. Annabeth Chase, oldest daughter of a fellow CEO that Poseidon was rather close to, apparently. She became his best friend as the two of them had hid under the table to talk and play while the adults did boring stuff.

Things had continued like that. Somehow, Christmas always turned out to be the highlight of his years. And so, to Percy, Santa Claus became the epitome of everything that went well in his life.

Which was where his wish to meet Santa Claus rooted from. So he had started sending Santa letters – not to wish for anything big or expensive, because his family could already afford everything he could wish for – all he was asking for was to finally meet the man in person.

He had tried that approach for years, being patted on the head like a cute little kid. Not when he was older. When he got older, it became 'worrisome' and 'concerning', so he got send to a shrink. That much for family money. So Percy had to convince a nice lady with glasses and a couch that yes, Percy was not crazy. At this point, Percy yearned to be old, because then he would be just another eccentric billionaire. As it was, he was the weird kid with the rich parents, who due to his obsession didn't make any friends. Well, that and the fact that most people being nice to him were nice to him because he was stinking rich. Besides, he had his family and he had Annabeth. He didn't need more.

Things reached a critical point when Percy turned twenty-one. It was the age that his older half-siblings had moved out, with a hefty portion of the family fortune, and started their own lives. So had Percy. He had moved out and had made a ton of very clever investments – thanks to Annabeth, he himself had no idea about those things. So by now, what had started with one million dollar four years ago, were multibillion dollars. He had started various own charity foundations, mostly for orphans and also many against ocean pollution and for marine animals. He also owned his own horse range with therapeutic horses for children, especially for those whose parents would never be able to pay for this kind of treatment. To sum it up, Percy was rich and he was using his money for good things. He helped people, animals and the planet.

There was only one project he had for himself. His still ongoing research about Santa Claus.

And then, Christmas when Percy was twenty-six, he had gotten an amazing gift from the two people he loved most – Annabeth and his little brother Tyson. They promised to help him. They were willing to go on an expedition to the actual North Pole to go and look for Santa Claus. Sally and Poseidon had given them their blessing, hoping that maybe going and seeing for himself would make Percy realize that he was wasting his life away on this obsession.

Which brings us to the now. Percy, Tyson and Annabeth were on their way to the North Pole. Annabeth, who had by now already become a well-respected scientist even at the age of twenty-seven, and Tyson, who would always support his brother and who may have been the most influenced by Percy's obsession because he had literally grown up with it.

"Ready for this, Seaweed Brain?", asked Annabeth as they readied the snow-mobiles.

"I've been ready for this for years!", exclaimed Percy, eyes sparkling in excitement.

/break\

The North Pole was normally a rather busy place, but seeing as it was summer, it was off-season. Summer was incredibly boring. At least for the man himself. His merry little helpers were busy enough with preparations, but he? He didn't have much to do. There weren't even letters yet that he could read to pass the time. So instead, he did what he did best. Observe and glare strictly.

When one thought about Father Christmas, or Santa Claus, or whatever else of the many names he had, they most often thought about a jolly, old, round man with white hair and red clothes.

Out of the plenty variations of Nikolaus, he enjoyed the shortening 'Nico' most too. Nico also liked the color blue, especially so dark blue, far more than red. And he was generally not the 'jolly' type. Sure, he loved the laughter of children and it did make him happy, but the rest of the year? He was easily agitated. He was also neither old nor fat. He didn't quite see how _anyone_ would think that to be a good physique for someone with such a straining physical job as Nico's. No, he actually looked like an Italian in his mid- to end-twenties, strong enough to heft the tons of toys around.

"Someone is looking grumpy again. Want a cookie?"

Nico grunted displeased as he turned to the teasingly grinning girl with the pointy ears. Piper, one of the three kitchen elves of the workshop – designers of new cookies and recipes and generally taking care of the workshop's little family when it came to food. Piper winked and stuffed a cookie into Nico's mouth. Making a protested sound, Nico glared after Piper as she skipped off.

"I did _not_ want a cookie!", barked Nico out, munching on the cookie.

Muttering beneath his breath, Nico returned to the main control room of the workshop. His five researchers and readers – those sorting the letters and organizing _everything_ for Christmas – were sitting at the control panel. They were the silent helpers of Santa Claus, those doing the things in the background and dark that none of the humans seemed to appreciate. The toymakers? Oh, how marvelous. But those who read through thousands and millions of letters and sorted them? Those who kept the workshop going all year. Shaking his head, Nico surveyed it. Rachel and Octavian were arguing, as was usual. They always argued. Ethan had two piles of letters in front of him. Granted, 'piles' was a vast overstatement. He was the best judge Nico had ever seen. Ella was happily sitting in a corner, reading. That was, after all, what she enjoyed most. Then there was Malcolm, who looked... concerned. That was never a good sign. Frowning confused, Nico walked over to stand next to the blonde man, who was barking something into the intercom.

"What's going on?", inquired Nico, back straight.

Malcolm looked up, a little startled. "They were making their rounds, when they found a broken-down snow-mobile. Three humans, barely alive." Malcolm paused. "What should they do?"

Nico had three – he disliked the term 'bodyguards' – three members of his team responsible for protection and order at the North Pole. Reyna, Frank and Clarisse, the North Pole's muscle so to speak. Taking the intercom from Malcolm, Nico wished to speak to them himself.

"What's the status, Rey?", asked Nico seriously.

"Three humans. Late teens to early twenties. Barely breathing", replied Reyna.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Bring them in. Will can take care of them and we will dump them at the nearest human research facility so they can take care of the rest", ordered Nico.

"Roger that, boss", grunted Reyna in her professional voice.

It wasn't a rare occasion. Humans – stupid, moronic, fragile humans – kept endangering themselves by thinking "Oh, there's a lot of snow! Let's go out in a snowstorm!". Reyna, Frank and Clarisse regularly made their tours around the workshop for exactly that reason. Because as annoyed and grumpy as Nico was, he had a far too big and soft heart. They would gather the humans up – if there was still a valid chance for survival – and dump them in Will's lap. So maybe part of the reason why Nico had such a bleeding heart was to annoy Will. Will was the resident healer of the North Pole and aside from minor scratches and stomach aches because of too much hot chocolate and cookies, Will didn't have too much to do. And Nico, being a good employer, had to keep Will busy. Once the humans would be out of the woods, they would be dumped close enough to a human research facility so humans could find them, think they saved them and the matter was done with. After all, adults couldn't see Nico and his team, so it was all a feverish haze of being unsure how they had healed, neither seeing their saviors nor the workshop they were being kept in. Being unable to explain such things was easily dismissed with high fevers and human nature.

"Rachel, can you check in with Will? Inform him there's work for him to come", called Nico out. "Ella, would you be a dear and tell Silena to prepare soup for the sick humans? Malcolm, as soon as the humans arrive, I want you to run a scan on them. I want wishlist-referrences on them ASAP."

"Yes, sir!", chorused the three of them instantly.

They could all fool around and they were quite the family, but there was a certain tone of voice that activated a strict professionalism in them all. When Nico left the room, he noticed Octavian and Ethan trailing after him. Ethan smirked knowingly, while Octavian looked utterly annoyed.

"Why you always have to take in strays is beyond me", sighed Octavian agitated.

The thing about Octavian – a very tall, very Legolas-y elf – was that he did not suffer from a so-called 'bleeding heart'. More like the contrary actually. The only ones Octavian would show any kind of positive feelings for were Rachel, with whom he had a sibling-like relationship that was mainly based on bickering, and Luke, his mate who he worshiped.

"Leave him be. Taking care of random, stray humans is the only joy he has", teased Ethan.

"Oh, go screw your mates", hissed Nico agitated.

"See?", grunted Ethan as though that was all the proof he needed, wrapping one arm around Nico. "Unlike the two of us, this poor soul _still_ doesn't have a cute sub to satisfy his most primal urges. How else is he supposed to spend his time, since he doesn't have a sub to take care of?"

Octavian grunted in agreement, looking at Nico with pity in his eyes. "That is indeed true."

Nico glowered at them. Like humans, supernatural creatures too had an urge to spend their lives with another, but unlike humans, supernatural creatures craved having a mate. It was in their nature. Nico however had evaded that particular issue for many, many, _many_ years now. The thing was just, there was no one who lived up to his expectations. Nico himself was naturally dominant and so far, he had never met a submissive after his taste. There were plenty of naturally submissive elves on the North Pole, but none were _the_ submissive. And maybe over the centuries, Nico's expectations had risen entirely too high, but how was that his fault? The perfect sub just didn't exist for him.

/break\

Will was cursing worse than a sailor as he rushed through his infirmary. As much as he appreciated this caring side of Nico, as much did it exhaust him. At least he wasn't entirely on his own. Ella and Rachel were here to help him, so was Will's always thoughtful mate Jake – one of the toymakers.

"I bring the soup. Anything I can help with?", asked Piper as she entered the infirmary.

"You're a godsend, Piper", sighed Will. "Help Rachel bring the kid's temperature down, please."

"Oh my", sighed Piper softly as she approached the brunette. "He really is a kid."

"Tyson Jackson, age seventeen, according to Malcolm", confirmed Rachel sternly.

"What's a kid like him doing here though?", inquired Piper worried.

"That, we will never learn", shrugged Jake nonchalantly. "We never do, do we."

Will muttered beneath his breath as he stole one quick kiss from Jake. He too was wondering what was going on with this specific emergency. They were way younger than the average scientists and adventurers Will got to save. Either way, he was not going to let any of the three die.

/break\

Nico was lounging about in the common area with Octavian, Ethan, their mates and two other very close friends of Nico – Cecil and Lou. Luke sat with his feet in Octavian's lap and his back against Ethan's. Luke and Ethan had been best friends for too many centuries to count. While engaging in conversation with Luke, Ethan was running his fingers through his own mate's hair as Alabaster laid half-sprawled over Ethan's lap and kept throwing cookie crumbles at Nico.

"So, you took in a couple humans again, huh?", hummed Lou, Alabaster's sister.

Luke was the creative head of the toymakers and Cecil, Lou and Alabaster were, among others, working for Luke. Mischievous and playful, the perfect team to create all things fun.

"What's the big deal?", groaned Nico annoyed. "Could everyone stop getting on my case?"

"Then you should stop being so easy to tease", snickered Luke.

"Yeah, you really are too easily baited", agreed Alabaster, throwing another piece of cookie.

"I'm telling Silena that you're playing with food", threatened Nico with a glower.

Silena was a brilliant and kind woman, but when someone was being too childish, she could be quite the stern mom. It was nice, having a mother-figure. Well, most of the time at least. Sometimes, it was utterly exhausting because they all were already well into their second millennium.

"Boss!", called Malcolm out as he barged into the room.

Nico grunted and turned toward the blonde. "What is it?"

"Well, you wanted to be informed who our... guests are", replied Malcolm and straightened his back before pulling up three profiles on the big screen in the common room. "Annabeth Chase, 27 years old. Tyson Jackson, 17 years old. Perseus Jackson, 27 years old..."

Malcolm was rattling off facts – place of birth, first letter to the North Pole, statistics on the nice and naughty list, all those things – but Nico decidedly was not listening. He knew who Perseus Jackson was. And when someone like Nico, who had at multiple points heard every single name and seen every single face of every human that has ever been on this planet, well, that meant something alright. Perseus was the persistent person obsessing over him. His cute, little stalker.

"Tell Will that once he's over the worst, Perseus is to be transferred to my quarters", ordered Nico.

"...What?", grunted Malcolm, interrupted mid-sentence.

"Perseus. You will tell Will to bring Perseus into my quarters as soon as that is a possibility", repeated Nico slowly and stood. "Will already has enough on his hands with the other two, right?"

With that, Nico left. The others were stunned as they stared after Nico and only when Malcolm too hurried out of the room to do as he had been told did the others start talking.

"What was _that_?", asked Luke curiously, raising one eyebrow.

"Better question; Who is Perseus Jackson?", corrected Cecil inquisitively.

"Aside from what Malcolm just listed?", countered Ethan with a smirk.

"You know something", accused Alabaster and sat up to straddle Ethan's lap. "Explain."

"Perseus Jackson is twenty-seven and one of Nico's firmest believers", replied Ethan, laying his arms around Alabaster's waist to lift him off his lap. "He's the only kid we've had in a long time who writes off-season letters. Not just like the few who write their letters early. No, Percy – as the kid prefers to be called – he wrote Nico thank-you-letters and just regular... updates on his life."

Ethan stood and grasped Alabaster's hand, leading him and the others down the hall. Octavian followed not very willingly and only because he got to stare at Luke's ass while his mate walked in front of him. On their way to the archives, others joined them, curious what they were up to. Travis and Connor, two of the toymakers that were the closest to Luke and looked up to him as a mentor, as well as Leo, who was the most notorious troublemaker as well as the most brilliant toy-designer.

"Where are we going?", asked Leo curiously.

"The three humans your mate and his colleagues brought here", started Lou off-handedly. "One of them seems to get special attention from our Saint Nick. Nico wants for Will to transfer him to Nico's personal quarters so Nico can take care of him. Now we want to know more about that guy."

"Oh. Sounds interesting", nodded Leo intrigued. "Tell me more."

"His name is Percy Jackson", added Ethan and opened a door. "And _this_ is our special Percy Jackson archive. The boy has been writing dozens of letters every year since... well, since he can write." Ethan paused as he approached one of the various filing cabinets and pulled one out. "Ah, this is one of my favorites. It's from when he was ten, arrived late spring. Dear Mister Santa, thank you very much for the present you gave me! The little brother you gave me is really, really awesome. He doesn't do much yet, but he's very cute and I'm gonna teach him everything I know and I'll always protect him! We named him Tyson and we all love him very much. Even Kymopoleia, but she doesn't show it much. And Triton has been showing him off to his boyfriend, so now Thanatos is really-really afraid that Triton wants an own baby. But I think I'm too young to be an uncle yet, so please don't bring Tri and Thany a baby just yet. I know I said I don't need anything from you and the baby brother you gave is more than I could ask for and I don't wanna be greedy, but... but can I have my own human, please? I love Tyson, but he's still very tiny and can't do much on his own so mommy and daddy have to spend a lot of time with him and help him with everything and before that, I was the youngest and they were always there for me. And my big siblings all have college and boring stuff to do. I thought I had a friend in Nancy, but then I heard her say mean, nasty stuff behind my back and when I confronted her, she said she doesn't like me at all because I'm a freaky weirdo and that she only became my friend because her parents wanna work with my parents. I just really want at least one person who loves me for me and who isn't part of my family. If you could give me just one friend, please? But it's okay if that's too much. I will write you again another time! I hope spring is okay on the North Pole too! Love, Percy."

"Oh my gosh, that is the most endearing and heartbreaking thing I've ever heard!"

The gathered elves jumped slightly in surprise and turned toward Charles and Silena, who were sitting in a corner of the filing room. Silena straightened her dress and put her hair back together as the mated pair stood to walk over to them. Alabaster raised one judgmental eyebrow.

"Have you two been making out in the filing cabinet?", asked Alabaster teasingly.

"Yes. You and Ethan aren't the only ones abusing this room", replied Silena with a smirk. "Now, wait a second. Could this boy be the one I had to do some matchmaking for? I remember one summer not too long ago that Nico tasked me with finding a child without friends who lived in New York and was clever enough to watch out for a 'very sweet and a bit naive little boy'?"

"Must be the one", chimed Lou amused. "Man, Nico is really invested in the kid, huh?"

"Because the kid is really invested in him", countered Ethan seriously. "Percy has never asked for anything fancy or expensive. Only for things for his family, or something like... a friend. And then he always writes thank you letters and even between seasons, he simply keeps Nico posted on how his life is. I think that started because he never had anyone aside from his family and even after he made that friend Silena found for him, he kept writing Nico and didn't just forget about Santa Claus. Even when he became 'too old for Santa Claus', he kept firmly believing and writing."

Cecil snickered as Ethan showed them a couple of photos the boy had apparently send – from a brightly smiling little boy holding onto the neck of a large, black horse, up to the same boy as a teenager at his graduation. This Percy-kid really had an unhealthy obsession with Santa.

"So wait. Does that mean the kid... came to the North Pole to find Nico?", asked Leo slowly.

"That appears to be the case", confirmed Ethan. "It has been his only wish since he was twelve. That Nico may show himself so Percy could say thank you in person. And so they could talk."

"He really is adorable", cooed Silena, her eyes sparkling. "You think we can keep him?"

"...That could actually be a possibility", whispered Ethan beneath his breath.

"What are you trying to say, E?", inquired Luke, poking his best friend.

"That I think Nico's fascination with the persistent boy changed over the past few years", replied Ethan cautiously. "At first, he thought Percy was an adorable child, but... When Percy surpassed his childhood and still continued to believe in Nico and write Nico, I think... it became something different. That Nico now that Percy is here wants to take care of Percy personally, well..."

"You think... You think he plans on turning Percy into a Christmas angel?", whispered Silena.

She flapped her own large, white wings in punctuation. Ethan couldn't help but smile a secretive smile. He had a very good hunch to how this would end, but it wasn't his decision to make.

"Who knows. I guess what we can do is sit and wait", answered Ethan honestly.

"For now, we should probably all go back to work", grunted Charles. "Especially when our boss has... other things on his mind, then we should be even more reliable."

"How boring", chorused Lou, Leo and Cecil with pouts.

"Luke, Charles, take the three troublemakers with you to the workshop", ordered Ethan and rolled his eyes. "I should return to the control room. Because we do have work to do, mh."

/break\

Will had long since stopped questioning Nico, so all he did was order Frank to carry his unconscious patient to Nico's private quarters the day Perseus seemed over the worst of it. Nico was very pleased that regardless of the nagging and teasing Will normally provided, he still knew when to listen to Nico. Even though the following days were an unusual kind of stress and work for Nico, he still enjoyed it. Which was probably an odd thing to say about taking care of a feverish human.

It was weird. Crazy, maybe. Nico kept talking to the unconscious human, telling him how much he had appreciated the letters over the years. Sometimes, Nico would just talk about his day when he returned to his room to take care of Percy. And that was the weird thing, because Nico had all those people around him – his friends, who were more like a family. But in the end, they all were also his subordinates and they also were all present throughout his day.

"Hng... W—Where... m I...?"

Nico was positively startled by the sound of a voice. Somehow, he had gotten so used to taking care of the unconscious human over the past days that he had forgotten the option of Perseus waking up. Nico offered Percy a kind smile and changed the wet cloth on the human's forehead.

"Sh, it's alright", whispered Nico softly, brushing the wet hair out of the beautiful face. "You're safe. Just rest, you need to get better. You had hypothermia. But you're on the right path now."

Percy was asleep again without seconds and for the next day or two, they repeated this little game, until Percy was apparently well enough to actually stay conscious. That was the first time Nico realized just how amazing Percy's eyes were. Over the years of fulfilling the oddest Christmas-requests, Nico had occasionally sneaked into Percy's room to check on the little boy, though he was always asleep of course. Then again, there wasn't much of the endearing little boy left. He had grown into a handsome, young man. Tall and proud and very protective of those he loved. Well, perhaps not _that_ tall, mused Nico with a grin. Frowning tired, Percy tried to sit up.

"Woah, hey there, not to fast", called Nico out and pushed Percy back onto the bed with ease.

"Who are you..?", mumbled Percy sleepily, staring directly at Nico.

What an odd feeling. An adult, a human adult, staring directly at Nico. It was a bit unsettling, but it felt also just as good. Being the sole focus of those intense sea-green eyes. Nico offered a smile. He should have known better. Of course his truest believer could still see him.

"I'm Nico. And you're safe", assured Nico softly. "My team found you outside in a snow storm a couple days ago. Your two friends, they're also being taken care of, so the only thing you need to worry about is your own health. Which means staying in bed and resting."

"You... saved... my life?", whispered Percy, voice a little hoarse. "Thank you... I'm... I'm Percy..."

Nico smiled amused, getting a fresh wet cloth for Percy's still slightly heated forehead. "There is no need for thanks. It's the humane thing to do, really. Wait, I'll get you some water."

That was about all there was to their first interaction, because after downing a glass of water, Percy was out like a candle again. Though the next time he woke up, he at least still remembered Nico. Which was nice, because Nico was not the biggest fan of playing Fifty First Dates. They finally got to talk, though it was just smalltalk. But it was nice hearing Percy's voice, talking to him.

"So, when can I see my baby brother and my best friend?", asked Percy when he looked relatively well again, the fever only slight and his coughing reduced to a minimum. "Please. I miss them."

Nico huffed as he was faced with the most impossibly wide sea-green eyes possible that looked more like a starved kitten asking for tuna. How had anyone ever denied this boy anything? Nico realized why his job never consisted of getting him petty things like toys, because he had gotten them all from his mom and dad, using those exact same, irresistible eyes.

"Very well. But not too for long!", warned Nico seriously, before pausing. "There's probably something... you should know. This is not exactly a research facility. It's... the North Pole."

"Well, duh. I know I'm at the North Pole", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"No. I mean, you're at _the_ North Pole. This isn't a research facility. It's the workshop. Well, technically it's an entire village, but you're right now in the workshop itself", elaborated Nico.

Percy huffed and glared a little at Nico before playfully hitting the Italian's chest. "Look, I know it's embarrassing that I told you I've come to the North Pole to meet Santa Claus, but that was no reason for you to tease me, mister. Now, will you take me to my family?"

Nico smirked and laid one arm around Percy's waist to stabilize him as they made their way to the door. "Very well. But don't say I haven't given you a heads-up."

It was probably better to show Percy. Seeing was believing – which was a strange concept considering that in this case, he could only see because he believed. And nearly as soon as they were out of Nico's room did they run into Thalia, Jason and Calypso.

"D—Does she h—have w—wings?", stammered Percy, subconsciously leaning against Nico.

"Hello to you too", replied Calypso snappily. "I'm not pointing out your lack of wings either."

"Cally, please. Don't be mean to our guest", requested Jason pleadingly.

Thalia just laughed loudly and ruffled Nico's hair in passing. Percy stared wide-eyed after them.

"Thalia and Jason are weather spirits", elaborated Nico when Percy yelped and jumped as electricity sparked from Thalia's hand over to Jason's. "They're siblings. In charge of controlling the weather around here and, well, to make white Christmas happen. And Calypso is what we call a Christmas angel. They're... well, mainly they're the ones keeping the workshop going. Remembering our busy elves to eat and sleep between their inventions, cooking and such."

"I'm at the North Pole", whispered Percy, blinking owlishly.

Nico was pretty sure he broke Percy with that statement, so he just continued on to the infirmary. They ran into a couple elves – Jake and Nyssa, on their way to the arts and crafts room, too busy arguing about their latest invention to pay them much mind. Which was probably better because Percy was so busy staring at their pointy ears that he feared another confrontation. Then again, Calypso was the most sensitive about such things around here.

"And here we are. The infirmary", whispered Nico softly so not to startle Percy. "Brace yourself. Our local doc is also a Christmas angel. Try not to stare, mh?"

Percy nodded slowly, but it was betrayed when they entered and he laid eyes on Will, who admittedly was the best picture of an angel with his blonde curls and his bright blue eyes. Though Percy didn't have much time to stare at Will, because the two occupying the beds were far more interesting. Percy yelped and pushed off Nico, stumbling a little until he could grab Tyson's bed for support. The face of the brunette teen brightened as he saw his older brother.

"Percy!", rasped Tyson, making grabby-motions for him. "You're alright, brother!"

"Seaweed... Brain...", whispered Annabeth from the bed next to him.

She was the worst for wear still. Reyna, who was still adamantly posing as their guard, sat on the chair next to Annabeth's bed. She had her arms crossed over her chest, at least until Annabeth made a motion to sit up. Her arm shot out to grasp Annabeth's shoulder and push her back down sternly.

"Rest", grunted Reyna, glaring down at the blonde. "Will said you have to stay in bed."

"You're so harsh, Rey", groaned Annabeth with a playful smile.

"Rey?", echoed Percy curiously, eyes wandering over to the other person in the room.

"She was originally supposed to watch over your comrades and make sure they don't cause trouble. Though for the past few days she... simply refused to leave her post", elaborated Nico before staring at Reyna with one raised eyebrow. "Though her name is Rey _na_."

Despite the vicious glare on Reyna's face, Nico could still spot the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks. His other eyebrow joined the first. What a curious development. Though then again, if he was being honest, it was already odd enough that Annabeth could see them. She had been a very rational and logic oriented little child, he had never really thought she believed in him at all. With Tyson it wasn't much of a surprise. The seventeen-years old boy was still very child-like in his nature and he had grown up on Percy's tales and obsession with him.

"So, how are things with your little stalker? Or are you his stalker now?", chimed Will teasingly.

Nico jumped a bit in surprise and turned to glare at the nosy blonde. Will just flapped his wings and winked at Nico from where the two of them stood a bit farther off from the three humans.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I... just took care of Percy", whispered Nico annoyed. "He is... very good and intriguing company. I enjoy the conversations with him. He's so... light and funny and... cute. Stop grinning at me like that. Just... stop it."

"Why? You have literal hearts in your eyes when you look at the guy", laughed Will, nudging Nico playfully. "I mean, not that I didn't know beforehand that you have it bad. Over the past few years, you'd always light up when one of Percy's letters arrived and they kept your mood up for days. Even though virtually the only time you're ever not grumpy are the three days of Christmas when you get to make children smile. Wait. When you chose a mate and make kids of your own, you're not gonna abandon Christmas because you have own kids you can make smile all day long, right?"

"First of all", growled Nico, dangerously low so the others would under no circumstances hear what was being said. "I have not chosen Percy as my mate. And even if and even if I would have chosen him as my mate and if I would turn him into an angel, which would be such an incredibly fit thing for him just look at his radiant beauty and kindness..."

"Losing track of your thoughts there, boss", chimed Will with a wicked grin.

Nico cleared his throat, the faintest blush on his cheeks. "Even if I'd turn him into an angel, there is absolutely no guarantee he would be a submissive angel. The point being that I have come to terms with never having own children many centuries ago, Will."

There was a sadness in Will's eyes as he looked at his old friend. He knew that. Knew that Nico had settled with that fact long, long ago, even though he loved children so very much. It was part of the reason why they did what they did. Nico was different than most of the supernatural beings on the North Pole – elves and nature spirits were born supernatural, angels were made from the pure hearts of humans and Nico, he was the son of a grim reaper. Technically a half blood who had grown up in the mortal world a poor child that didn't get many things and lost his own sister when she had only been twelve. Wandering the woods alone and nearly starved, he had been found by young Hazel, a hybrid child of a grim reaper and an elf. Hybrids were not too welcomed by most, so she lived in a shunned kind of society with others like her – Frank, Reyna and Clarisse. They all were not quite 'normal'. Nowadays, they called themselves Yetis, strong protectors of the North Pole, proud in who they were. But back then they had simply been society's outcasts. Those five were how the settlement now known as the North Pole had started out, so long ago.

"-and she's really beautiful and has wings too! And she's nice, she keeps reading me stories when I get bored and she's really, really pretty!", interrupted Tyson's loud voice Will's musing.

"So, I take it the reason Ella has made herself so rare in the control room is because she's been hanging out in your infirmary too", muttered Nico and shook his head.

"Yeeeah. Ella has a new favorite thing. It's Tyson", chuckled Will with sparkling eyes. "It's the cutest kind of puppy-love I have ever seen in my entire life, I tell you."

Nico grunted fondly as he watched Percy talk to Tyson and Annabeth. There was something different and special about Percy's face when he looked at his baby brother and listened to him. It made Nico think just how good of a parent Percy would be one day – _in the mortal world, with a mortal_. Gritting his teeth, he tried to shake the thought off. Why had he gotten so attached to Percy? He hadn't when Percy was a child. Sure, the additional letters throughout the years had been nice and had warmed his heart, but... When Percy send a letter with a picture of his graduation, something had changed. Percy was an adult. An adult who still kept writing letters to Santa. Who still believed so firmly in Nico. And now Percy was here. He seemed so much more real now.

"Okay, okay. That was enough entertainment for one day!", interrupted Will after about an hour, clapping his hands together. "Nico, if you would take the loud one back to your room so my two parents can rest some more? Percy, you should go and sleep some too. You don't look too well."

"Sure, doc", nodded Percy obediently, reaching out with his arms and looking demandingly at Nico.

"Really? Has it gone that far with us?", grunted Nico unimpressed.

Yet he still obeyed and leaned down to grasp Percy around the waist and help him up. "Well, apparently it has. I have trained you well. Now come and show me around the workshop."

"Rest!", called Will after them in protest. "I said rest!"

"Rest is for the dead", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "I want to see _everything_."

"I am not going to show you everything", protested Nico and shook his head. "This is a whole village, harboring around five-hundred or so supernatural beings. I can show you the workshop itself. Or at least parts of the shop. But after that, you will stay in bed."

"Whatever you say. Just... show me more", whispered Percy with sparkling eyes. "This is all I have ever dreamed of since I was a little boy. Show me where the toys are made!"

"I'm going to regret this", sighed Nico and shook his head.

They entered the design-part of the shop, where Travis, Connor and Cecil were currently rather busy brewing something up. Nico smirked amused. Luke leaned over some plans, obviously trying to ignore his subordinates. The only one paying attention to Nico and Percy was Chris.

"Ah. That the one Clarisse found?", inquired Chris curiously, looking Percy up and down.

"This is Chris. His mate Clarisse was one of those who found you", explained Nico at Percy's inquisitive look. "Yes, Chris. This is Percy. I'm showing him the workshop."

"You are now, are you?", teased Chris with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, go and annoy Clarisse", growled Nico agitated.

"I'm going to take that as an order, so I'll be heading to my mate, boss", declared Chris.

The moment Chris left the room, Luke's head snapped up and he glared at Nico. "Did you just send one of _my_ men on an unauthorized break? You do see we're busy here, right?"

Nico smiled as he watched Percy go around and look at what Luke was doing. "Yes, Luke, I did. He annoyed me. Percy, this is Luke. He's the head of the creative department. Those over there are Travis, Connor and Cecil. They come up with the mischievous toys."

"That is so cool!", exclaimed Percy and turned large, sparkling eyes on Luke, cheeks red.

"...Wow", whispered Luke stunned as he watched the young man turn and look around some more before engaging with Travis, Connor and Cecil. "So, Nico. If you don't want him, Tavy and I wouldn't mind a sweet, little toy to spike things up."

The deep, feral growl coming from Nico was all the answer Luke needed. "You and Octavian are not getting Percy. At all. Especially not as a 'sweet, little toy'. You've been mated so long and you have a youngling to take care of. Be content with what you have, Luke."

"Danny would love Percy", dismissed Luke mischievously. "That guy is more childish than her."

"Your daughter can as well get along with Percy when Percy is not in your bed", warned Nico.

"Oh come on, I'm just joking", laughed Luke and ruffled Nico's hair. "Lighten up. I love Tavy and I wouldn't want to jeopardize our little family with a boy-toy. Even though he'd be a sweet boy-toy. Well, I'm hopeful that Will is right and this sweet boy-toy is going to loosen you up a little. Though I suspect it's rather going to be the other way around, isn't it? Poor guy."

"Most of the time I hate you", sighed Nico and stalked over to Percy. "Come on. There are other stations I want to show you before bringing you back to bed."

"Oh, you're taking him to bed!", teased Cecil with a snicker.

"Well, well, has Percy been on the naughty list this year?", cackled Connor, looking at Percy.

"What? I would never-!", gasped Percy with a frown. "I'm always on the nice list! ...I think."

"Man, you're kind of adorable", snorted Travis, patting Percy's head.

Percy furrowed his brows as he looked from the mischief-makers over to Nico. "I know I attract trouble and I'm sometimes... well, often... making not-so-good decisions, but..."

"You're on the nice list", assured Nico hastily as he placed one arm back around Percy's waist. "Now, what do you want to see next? Oh, I know. The main control."

"Mh, well then I'm also taking a break and accompanying you", declared Luke.

Nico kept from commenting and instead endured Luke's teasing smile as the three of them headed over to the control room. He could hear that Percy's breath was a little labored, but the excitement coloring his cheeks and making his eyes sparkle seemed to be far stronger. Inside the control room, they found Frank and Malcolm playing chess, while Clarisse and Chris were making out in a corner, Ella, Rachel and Octavian were brooding over the N&N-books – the naughty and nice lists – and Ethan kept an eye on the monitors. Nico heaved a long-suffering sigh as Octavian's head snapped up. Octavian, as all others on the control panel, was also a Christmas angel and he was a dominant one. He was _very_ fixed on his mate's scent, so Luke just entering the room was enough to get Octavian's attention. Luke smirked at Nico in a way as though he wanted to say _Well, that could be you and Percy, but you're an idiot_ before sauntering over to Octavian and kissing the other blonde.

"Oh, let me guess. That's Luke's mate!", exclaimed Percy excited, slowly getting the hang of it.

"Yes. And those are Clarisse, Frank, Malcolm, Ethan, Rachel and Ella", introduced Nico. "This is the control room. They sort the letters here, judge how naughty or nice a kid was and generally keep an eye out on all of us. Like I said, Christmas angels are the ones caring for others..."

"Oh. You're Ella?", asked Percy eagerly as he approached the two redheads.

"You're Percy? Ella's Tyson talks a lot about you!", exclaimed Ella happily.

"Ella's Tyson, huh?", giggled Percy with a childish glee. "So you like my brother?"

"Yes! Ella wants to keep Tyson! Tyson is nice and funny!", replied Ella eagerly.

"Not that Tyson doesn't like her just as much", teased Rachel with a smile.

Nico smiled fondly as he settled down next to Ethan and watched how Percy started to capture the entire room. There just was something about Percy that drew others in. Ethan chuckled amused.

"What?", growled Nico agitated. "No, wait. I already know the text."

"You should smile more often. It makes you look more like the Santa kids adore", said Ethan.

Okay, that was kind of not what Nico expected. "What? I don't do smiling. Shut up."

"You're smiling, when you look at the human", countered Ethan knowingly. "I know that smile. I've had to endure it whenever Luke and I encountered Octavian, until Luke finally had the courage."

Nico grunted uncomfortably and shifted a little, focus on Percy who was talking to Rachel and Frank by now, while Clarisse observed them and made rude comments every now and again. She had always been good at insulting others, it was one of her finer qualities.

"Okay, okay. Enough squabbling. Come on, Percy. There are exactly three more places on the tour before you'll rest for at the very least two days", grunted Nico, interrupting them.

"Have you seen the garden already?", inquired Malcolm curiously, smiling at Percy.

"Garden?", echoed Percy confused. "There's nothing but snow out there. How..."

"I'll come along and show you", offered Malcolm eagerly.

"Ah. Let me guess, your mate works at the garden?", asked Percy with a knowing grin.

Nico raised one impressed eyebrow. "Yes, his mate Katie. How did you figure that out?"

"Well, Chris ran off to see his mate, Luke decided to come with us because he wanted to see his mate. I don't know what exactly that means, but damn, you guys _really_ love your mates", answered Percy simply, grinning. "Come, come. I want to see a garden, please. Bye, guys!"

"Looking forward to seeing you again!", called Rachel after them.

"Yeah, it's nice meeting you", agreed Frank, waving a little.

Percy easily melted against Nico's side, one arm around the other's neck as Nico guided him toward the gardens. Percy all the while chatted away with Malcolm about the duties of the blonde angel. Nico noticed that Percy was leaning far more against Nico than earlier. Nico would prefer to just tug Percy away in bed, but there was no way that stubborn little thing would agree just now. Infatuating little human, really. Nico couldn't even begin to imagine the troubles caused by a winged Percy.

"-Katie is a nature spirit. They take care of raising Christmas trees and mistletoe, making sure every home is stocked with them", caught Nico from Malcolm's conversation with Percy.

Sighing, Nico opened the door to the garden, revealing the greenery of the greenhouse. Katie, Grover and Juniper were at work, watering the plants and tending to them. Percy gasped surprised by all the green in the white of the North Pole. At the sound, Percy drew the attention of the three nature spirits. Katie smiled brightly as she rushed over to Malcolm to kiss him. Nico didn't quite understand the obsession, really. Then again, he didn't have a mate. Though when he saw them, barely able to be separated for a couple of hours, he didn't know it that was really something to be desired. Nico cautiously helped Percy sit down on a chair. When Percy and Grover started talking about Percy's arrival here and what the nature spirits did, Nico checked on the plants.

"So, you're the ones responsible that we always get such awesome trees, huh?", asked Percy.

"Well, I think it's not that simple", grinned Grover amused. "With how many trees you humans kill for Christmas, someone has to ensure that they grow back, that the balance is ensured. We do that."

"That is really cool", stated Percy thoughtful before coughing.

Juniper, standing next to her mate Grover, frowned concerned. "Clarisse told us that the three of them found you humans. Aren't you supposed to rest? You don't look too well."

"Ah, I'm fine", coughed Percy out.

Katie, letting go of Malcolm not too willingly, checked Percy's forehead. "Oh my, you are burning up. You really should rest. You humans are too sensitive to the cold."

"Said a nature spirit. You're even worse than humans", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't sass me, young man", chided Katie sternly, straightening her back. "What are you doing, letting the boy walk around the workshop instead of resting? He needs to heal, Nico!"

"How come subordinates these days don't have any respect these days?", muttered Nico lowly.

"She is right, Nico", chided Juniper with a frown. "The poor thing needs to rest!"

"The poor thing can hear you", mumbled Percy. "And I said I'm fine. I'm the one who nagged until Nico agreed to show me around. Come on, please, just a little longer."

"Tomorrow, after you've rested", ordered Juniper softly, patting Percy's cheek. "You're a frail, little human. You need to take care of your health. Your life is... short and fragile."

"That came off to equal parts as condescending and concerned", chuckled Percy amused.

"She's right though. Let's get you to bed and we continue tomorrow after you rested", agreed Nico.

Percy's knees were shaking as he stood and Nico frowned. Perhaps the nagging females were right after all. Leaning down, Nico placed one hand under Percy's knees and lifted him up bridal style. Percy groaned in protest and Nico masterfully ignored it, instead pressing Percy against his chest. Malcolm, Katie, Grover and Juniper waved them off as Nico headed back to his quarters.

"There's so much more to see in the workshop. You should be able to fully enjoy it and marvel at it instead of coughing your lunges out", whispered Nico softly to sooth Percy.

"Like where they bake the cookies?", asked Percy hopeful. "You said there's more angels."

"You seem very smitten with the winged folks", noted Nico casually.

"They're beautiful", shrugged Percy awkwardly. "And the cookies you gave me the past few days were like the most delicious cookies I've ever eaten in my life."

"Ah. Yes, the kitchen. And the room where they make the toys", continued Nico. "There are more elves to be found there. One of them I can... well... I can see you getting along wonderfully with him. His name is Leo and he is... he is very Leo."

"That sounds like fun", commented Percy amused and yawned.

"Yes, it is. And for now, you will sleep", murmured Nico as they reached his room.

He placed Percy on his bed, very cautious as he did so. Then he pulled the blankets over Percy and tugged him in. Percy hummed contently and snuggled up to the warmth, asleep within moments. Tomorrow, he would show the human even more of the workshop. So much that Percy would never want to leave it again. He blinked surprised. Where had that thought come from? Shaking his head, he decided to rest for a moment in the common room. Get some distance between himself and the boy that was tormenting his thoughts these days. The common room, of course, was occupied by others. There were too many people at the workshop for it to be empty. Yet company was a good distraction. Thalia was bickering with Calypso – she had never quite gotten along with her little brother's mate, not really. Jason was trying to lean away from them as though he hoped he could turn invisible. Apparently Tyson and Annabeth were currently asleep, or Will has had enough of her, because Reyna was there too, smirking as she watched Thalia. Nico decided to join them.

"Hey there, boss", grinned Jason teasingly. "Haven't seen you in days, or so it feels."

"Yes, well. I have been... busy", muttered Nico.

"Busy courting your future mate", chimed Thalia in.

"Oh, not that disrespectful human, right?", groaned Calypso and made a face.

"Oh, shut your mouth, feather brain", grunted Thalia and rolled her eyes. "Give the kid a break. It's his first time seeing supernatural creatures. He has a right to stumble a bit. I thought it was cute. Like a newborn kitten, really. I just wanted to pat his head."

She snickered and Nico glared at her. "I am _not_ courting Percy. Merely being a good host."

"If that helps you sleep at night", muttered Reyna beneath her breath.

Nico turned to look at Reyna with an irritated expression on his face. Reyna just raised one eyebrow in a nearly challenging manner as she lifted a glass of milk up to her lips, awaiting the retort.

"Like you're one to talk", warned Nico, squinting at his oldest friend and comrade.

"Yeah. Haven't seen too much of you either in the past couple days", agreed Jason curiously.

"Her name is Annabeth", provided Piper, voice carrying a teasing tone. "And whenever I come to the infirmary to bring food, Reyna is busy staring at Annabeth with those love-struck expressions."

Reyna growled beneath her breath, baring fangs. This was not the kind of direction she had hoped this conversation would go. Could they not just focus on teasing Nico for once?

"Annabeth is quite brilliant. Rarely have I ever had the chance to hold conversations with someone like her. She is... captivating...", Reyna admitted after a beat, cheeks dusted a bit pink.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do when they leave again?", inquired Calypso and shook her head in a disappointed manner. "I mean, really now. They're not like us."

Sadly, the caramel-haired angel had a point. Nico heaved a sigh and stole a cookie from Piper. Sure, Percy was enchanting and intriguing and funny and cute, but he was also human. With a human life and a human family, waiting for him in New York. Dark eyes wandered sideways to lock with Reyna's and he realized that similar thoughts seemed to pass the Latina's mind.

"Enough with the moping, guys!", declared Thalia and clapped them both on their shoulders. "The way I see it, the future is still in the future, so why don't you just enjoy the now?"

Reyna raised one corner of her lips in an attempted half-smile. "Yes, I suppose. You're right. Let's enjoy the now. That does remind me, where does Malcolm keep the chess board?"

"...That was so not what I had in mind", grunted Thalia and rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I think she thought more about smooching and such", agreed Jason.

Nico snorted and chuckled softly as he watched Reyna roll her eyes. They both weren't the type for casual things of any sort. They were more prone to getting their hearts broken instead.

* * *

 _Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!_

 _Though technically you're not supposed to open your presents until it's evening, but due to me having plans of opening actual gifts this evening I won't get to post it then. So I'll just leave this under your virtual Christmas tree and trust you to be well-behaved, nice kids and only read it after five. *stern motherly glare*_

 _But seeing as a) this story grew decidedly too much in size and b) as far as Hollywood makes me believe Americans only open their presents on the 25th, I've decided to split this story! So you'll get the second part tomorrow morning-ish. And, well, so the Second Christmas Day doesn't feel so dull, I split the story into three parts (because yes, it really has grown that long). So expect the last part on the 26th. As it is, I hope all three days are filled with joy, people you love and awesome gifts ;)_


	2. Is A Home

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All I Want For Christmas || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All I Want For Christmas – Is You

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Christmas AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, Christmas fluff, mating, heat, knotting, D/s, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, toys, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Tyson/Ella, Reyna/Annabeth, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Calypso, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Tyson, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Calypso, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Grover Underwood, Juniper

Summary: Percy Jackson is two things. He is rich and he is obsessed. So what little free time he has goes, just like his money, into finding the North Pole. Not the physical one; the magical one. It's not out of greed, or because he wants to proof something to the world – he's not that kind of person. He just wants to meet Santa Claus and say _thank you_ , because all the good things in his life have always started on Christmas Eve. He's in for a surprise when he actually meets Saint Nick, or rather Nico as he prefers to be called, because Santa Claus is neither round nor old, but rather hot.

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 _Is You_

 _Part 2: ...Is A Home_

Nico had fallen asleep on his couch, as he had done for the past week, with the last thing he saw being Percy. When the human slept, he already looked quite like an angel. He only woke up again when Silena entered the room with breakfast for the both of them.

"Aren't you a darling?", asked Silena with a smile.

"Why does everyone keep teasing me?", groaned Nico agitated.

"I am not teasing. I truly think it's endearing to see you care for him like that", replied Silena.

Nico huffed and got up to wake Percy. Brushing the black locks out of Percy's face, he had only another moment to marvel at Percy's sleeping and serene face before those intense eyes were revealed to him. Over the past days, Nico had often thought that he really could get used to waking up like this. To the image of Percy in his bed, smiling at Nico like that in the morning.

"Hey", whispered Percy and yawned before stretching. "So, what adventures await us today?"

"Breakfast, for now", chuckled Nico amused and sat down next to Percy on the bed. "And once we finish that, we could accompany Silena down to the kitchen, if we're not a bother."

Silena cocked her head and joined them on the bed, stealing a croissant. "Yes, please. Literally everyone is talking about our curious little human since your tour yesterday. And I tell you, sweetie, everyone adores you. Well, most do. Clarisse has this grumpy way of expressing it, but I do think she's fond of you too. You seem to have a way with words and smiles to make people like you."

"I wouldn't know about that", mumbled Percy and ducked his head embarrassed.

Nico laughed, because he knew Percy meant it. Percy was enchanting, but he himself seemed unaware of that. It was probably the most fascinating of Percy's qualities. The three of them ate in mostly companionable silence, every now and again broken by Percy and Silena.

"Okay, all gone. Can I see the kitchen now?", asked Percy eagerly.

There they were again, the undeniably cute kitten-eyes. Nico heaved a sigh and nodded. With Percy permanently around the workshop, there was no way any work would ever get done. One look from Percy and Nico would do anything the boy asked of him. Getting up, Nico again offered Percy a secure arm around his waist to keep him on balance. When they entered the kitchen, it was bursting with life, as it always was. Piper and Calypso were bickering at the stove, while Leo, Cecil and Lou were stealing as many freshly baked cookies as they could eat.

"Stop it, you'll only get sick", chided Silena with a motherly frown.

They whined, at least until they spotted Nico and Percy, who were just in the middle of sitting down at the kitchen table. Leo grinned broadly and squeezed in next to Percy, pushing the cookies closer.

"Hello there. You're Tyson's brother. It's great to meet you. I already got to talk to Tyson and he's awesome. He has some amazing ideas for new inventions for our workshop. When he's better, he so has to help us build more! He talks about you a lot, but Nico kept you locked away for himself."

"You... must be Leo", commented Percy as he noticed the pointy ears. "Nico told me about you."

"He did?", asked Leo surprised, staring over at Nico.

"Well, it's clear the two of you will get along. No need to keep that a secret", grunted Nico.

"So, is the workshop as you expected it to be?", asked Lou curiously.

"It's... amazing", admitted Percy with large eyes. "It's... big and cozy and beautiful and everyone I already met was so nice and kind to me. It's better than I imagined."

"And you still haven't seen the best part!", exclaimed Cecil. "The place where all the magic happens! The reason why this place is called a workshop to begin with."

Percy nibbled on a cookie while listening to more tales from the three elves. "That all sounds awesome. Nico, can we go so I can see where the toys are made? Please?"

"Oh, yeah, Nico, let's go and show Percy!", agreed Leo eagerly.

Nico heaved an annoyed sigh, but he still obeyed. Not Leo, but Percy. Nico unwillingly let Lou, Cecil and Leo lead the way to the main part of the workshop. It was chaotic, as it always was. Charles was trying to solve some kind of argument between Jake and Nyssa, most likely concerning whatever had blown up this time. Alabaster and Hazel were in a corner, talking about something.

"Oh. See the gorgeous, beautiful, amazing girl with the golden eyes?", asked Leo, eyes nearly heart-shaped as he talked to Percy. "That is Hazel. She is mine. My mate. She's great."

Percy giggled slightly. "Wow. That mate-pull of yours must be really intense, huh?"

"It's impossible for a dominant to ignore their submissive", agreed Hazel as she suddenly stood next to them and pulled Leo into a kiss. "It's important to have them around. And submissives feel the same way about us. They're safer with their dominants, right?"

Leo hummed in agreement and leaned in for a kiss. Percy grinned as he watched them for only a moment before he continued to look around, with Cecil and Lou as his guides. There were so many shelves filled with toys, walls hung with plans, tables filled with parts of toys-in-the-making. Nico's eyes were firmly trained on Percy as he wandered the room. Silena, who had trailed along after the group, found her way over to her mate Charles and sat with him, whispering into his ear and giggling. Nico had a good idea what they were talking about, especially when the couple then turned to watch Percy, who was in the middle of asking Nyssa and Jake a ton of questions.

"Can you feel it already?", inquired Hazel softly, her arms around Leo's waist. "The pull toward your submissive? The way you look at him is... all the answer I need, I think."

"He's human", mumbled Nico and shook his head. "It's different. And he doesn't belong to the North Pole. Soon he'll leave again and I will hear from him in letters. If I'm lucky."

"Man, you're a real downer", grunted Leo and gave Nico a look. "Like, seriously. How are _you_ the source of the happiest day of the year when you manage to ooze depression like that...?"

"Hazel, it would do your little sub some good if you'd teach him manners", muttered Nico.

"Mh... perhaps my nosy little tinkerer needs a spanking", whispered Hazel into Leo's ear.

Leo grinned broadly and laid his arms around Hazel's neck. "Can we take a lunch break together?"

"What a wonderful plan", agreed Hazel, stealing another kiss. "We'll go and look for Frank."

"...It's ten in the morning. You can't take your lunch break yet", objected Nico with a frown as Leo and Hazel left the room. "Why is no one taking me serious at this place?"

"It's hard to take you serious when you stare googly-eyed at that human like he's made of gold and all things pure and precious", snorted Alabaster as he sneaked up on Nico. "It's disgusting, really."

"And you're a dick, really", countered Nico agitated, eyes trained on Percy.

"Have you told him yet? Who you really are", asked Alabaster curiously. "I'm sure he'd instantly want to sit on your lap and tell you what a naughty boy he was, huh?"

Nico squirmed uncomfortably at the image that evoke in him. "Please stop talking. Forever."

Alabaster laughed and clapped Nico on the back before calling out. "Oi, human. You look a little pale. I think you should let Nico take you back to bed now, huh?"

The way he said it, it was not a friendly advise out of concern. Nico growled softly, though he ceased the motion when Percy actually did turn to him and started walking over to him on still shaky legs. Nico rushed over to him to help him as a coughing-fit nearly doubled Percy over.

"Hey there, easy", whispered Nico tenderly. "I guess Alabaster is right. Let's bring you to bed."

/break\

Not even half an hour later had Percy sound asleep back in Nico's bed while Nico sat at his desk and went through some of the naughty and nice reports of the year. He needed to get some work done, he couldn't just spend all day looking at Percy – even though it was quite tempting to do so.

"I'm well-rested! We can continue the tour!", yawned a tired yet excited voice.

Turning only a bit, Nico got to see how Percy stretched like a cat. "We're quite done with the tour."

"Liar", laughed Percy delighted and sat up, ruffling his hair. "You saved the best for last."

"...I beg your pardon, but I am honestly lost what you mean", admitted Nico confused.

" _Him_ ", huffed Percy, waving his arms around wildly. "The man himself! His... throne-room? I dunno where he stays. But, come on, this is the North Pole, the workshop – _his_ workshop."

"Oh...", whispered Nico and gulped as he realized what Percy was talking about.

So that was why Percy hadn't nagged him about meeting Santa yet. Because he thought Nico was 'saving the best for last'. Now was the moment of truth it seemed. Nico slowly walked over to Percy and sat down next to the human, a serious expression on his face.

"Don't... Don't tell me he doesn't want to see me", pleaded Percy with a heartbroken expression on his face. "I'm literally his biggest fan, Nico. Please. Just... Just _five_ minutes. I'm not asking for anything more but five minutes. Please, Nico? I _know_ you can arrange it! I know that!"

"...How would you know _that_?", asked Nico suspiciously.

"I'm not stupid!", huffed Percy with a glare. "Well, not as stupid as everyone believes, anyway. I noticed how everyone kept calling you 'boss', whether we were in the infirmary or the workshop. You're some kind of... like... like the CEO of the North Pole or something, right? The herald of Santa, or whatever. You have some say around here, so you could totally push for a meeting between me and the big guy. Right? Please? For me! I know you like me. Please?"

Nico started coughing as he nearly swallowed his tongue. Really? Even _Percy_ had noticed that Nico grew attached of him? Was Nico really that bad at hiding his feelings? His cheeks flushed a bit.

"You... really want to meet Santa, huh?", asked Nico slowly, shifting. "What... do you expect?"

"Nothing", replied Percy easily and shrugged. "I just want to meet him to say 'thank you'."

Nico took a couple moments to sigh and gather his thoughts. "You... already met Santa."

"What? When? Where? How? Why didn't you tell me!", exclaimed Percy stunned and eagerly.

Shifting a little, Nico thought about what to say. "There are... many names, by now. Sankt Nikolaus, Saint Nick, Santa Claus. Regardless of how you spell it, it's the same name. But... I do prefer to be called Nico, actually, out of all the different versions of my name given to me by now."

It took a few, long moments until Percy was ready to react. "Wait. You're saying... You're... Santa? But... But... But that can't be right. You're... not... uh... not... I mean..."

"Not fat? Not old? Not jolly? Not dressed in red?", offered Nico and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did want to sue Coca Cola for what they did to my image. But yes, I am Santa Claus. Please keep calling me Nico though. And yes, that is the reason why everyone referred to me as 'boss'."

"...Really-really?", asked Percy softly, still doubtful.

"You got a foal for your eighth birthday from your parents and made the awful decision to let your gambling big sister Kymopoleia help you chose a name, so he ended up being named Blackjack. You send me a letter the week after your birthday, telling me all about it. When your little brother turned eight, he also wanted a pony, because be basically adored everything you do, but your parents thought he was... well, mentally not ready for such a thing. So you asked _me_ to give him a pony for Christmas, because 'pretty-pretty please, Ty is awesome and he loves horses as much as I do and if he can't take care of it, I will, I promise!'", listed Nico casually. "You named the pony Rainbow, because you allowed Benthesikyme and Rhode to help with the name."

"Okay, okay, okay! Enough embarrassing stories about my childhood", groaned Percy flushed.

"Then you shouldn't have send me all those letters with adorable stories about your childhood", teased Nico with a soft smile. "So, you believe me now? I am who I say I am, even though I am probably not what you expected your childhood hero to be, huh?"

Percy opened and closed his mouth a couple times and tilted his head, looking Nico up and down intensely. Nico had gotten up to get a bit distance between them so Percy could contemplate better. Would Percy hate him now? For lying to him? Oh gods. What if Percy got the wrong idea and thought that Nico was some sick, old pervert who had lured him into his bed under false pretense?

"There a reason why you didn't tell me right away?", asked Percy after a few minutes.

"I... wanted to get to know you. Just you, your regular you, not your fanboying you. Even though I have to admit that over the years I grew quite fond of your fanboying you", admitted Nico awkwardly. "I wanted a chance to just... learn more about you and talk to you without..."

"Without me squealing at every word you say to me?", grunted Percy embarrassed and ducked his head. "Yeah, okay. I know our first conversation would have been... awkward if I had known who you are right away. Now... it feels... different? Because I already know you. You-you. And now I know that you are Santa, but... you're also Nico. Like, the Nico who's taken care of me the past days and who became my friend in that time. So... now... I wanna squeal, but I also kinda don't feel like I have to, because I already know stuff about you? Does that make sense?"

"I think so", chuckled Nico amused. "Or at least it's what I was hoping for, because I want to talk to you in a normal way, without you being... star-struck at everything I say."

"Okay. Yeah. I guess now that I know you, I could... do that", nodded Percy slowly. "But... uh..."

"But?", repeated Nico curiously, tilting his head.

"Can I... hug you?", asked Percy, face beet-red. "Please? I know that sounds weird, but then again, I was expecting a jolly grandpa-type and guessed a hug would be totally okay. But I still..."

Nico took a moment to process. "Sure. Of course you can hug me, though I've been basically carrying you around since yesterday, so I don't see how that's so diff-"

It was a hell of a lot different. Nico blinked slowly when suddenly Percy was all pressed up against him, arms tightly wrapped around Nico's chest, the soft hair tickling Nico's nose and flooding him with that oddly salty and very nice scent. Slowly Nico laid his own arms around Percy's shoulders and pulled him some closer, burying his nose in the soft, black hair.

"Thank you", whispered Percy into Nico's chest. "For saving my life. For allowing me to stay here. For all the amazing things you did for me over the years. For... listening to me. To my letters. You read them. You actually read them and you even remember them."

They slowly parted again and sat down on the bed. "You can ask me everything you ever wanted to know and I promise I'll answer. I owe you that, after lying to you."

"Man, I've been picturing this meeting for so many years now... I don't... I have no idea what to say", sighed Percy embarrassed before pausing. "Uh, can I... hug you again?"

"Yes", answered Nico amused, feeling oddly pleased as he had Percy pressed against him again.

Nico could get used to the hugging. It was nice. And he enjoyed the way Percy fit against his body oh-so perfectly. He slowly ran his fingers through Percy's fluffy hair. He liked that hair.

"Okay. Now... uhm... tell me everything", prompted Percy. "Like, how did you become Santa?"

Nico leaned back against the headboard, Percy resting against his chest as they still hugged. In that comfortable cuddled-up position did Nico start talking about his dead sister, meeting Hazel and the others, making their way to the North Pole, to live without judgment from the supernatural society. How, over the centuries, their group had grown. How much love went into building this village.

"We found acceptance, after all this time, with those selected few, we found a home", whispered Nico softly, lost in his memories. "Elves and nature spirits. The small family we had made, when Luke, Thalia and Jason had joined us. Travis and Connor, when we found them... They were only younglings, without parents. Luke took them in, practically raised them."

"What about the angels? Silena mentioned before that she used to be human", asked Percy.

"Ah, yes", nodded Nico slowly. "They, well... They're made. Since I am the son of a Death God, it's in my powers. Normally – like with Octavian, Ethan, Will, Silena and Calypso – I turn humans who were chosen as mates by a member of my family. With Rachel and Ella, well, it was Octavian's... demand. Rachel and Octavian grew up like siblings, when Rachel ran away with her little sister Ella. They were a package deal, you could say. It was also... if I'm being honest... the thing that convinced me to turn Octavian. He's a bastard, but the way he loves those two was... And Piper, her I turned because she was an orphaned little girl that wormed her way into the hearts of Silena and Charles and they begged me to adopt her. It's hard to deny Silena and since she can't have children of her own, it was the least I could do for her. Essentially, I rely on the purest part of a human's heart and literally draw it out – in the form of the wings. It entails immortality."

"And what's that whole mating-stuff?", wanted Percy to know next. "I mean, I saw it multiple times now and you just mentioned it too. What does mating mean for the supernatural?"

"Everything", replied Nico without missing a beat. "It's... more than love. It starts out as love, just like it does for you humans, but once we... bond, well... we become more than attached to each other. We _need_ each other. The bond becomes more intense when a mated pair had a child, like Luke and Octavian. They have an utterly adorable and brilliant little blond named Danny. I still think they stole her or something, because she's far too cute to be either of their child."

"...Luke and Octavian are both guys", pointed Percy out slowly.

"Luke is a submissive, Octavian a dominant", replied Nico easily. "It's not like with you humans. Two men can have children just as well as two women."

"That's... nice", whispered Percy with a small smile. "That they can have own children."

"It is", confirmed Nico with a slow nod.

"Do you have a mate?", asked Percy next. "I mean, a Missus Claus? Uh, well, you know..."

"Another misconception", grunted Nico very annoyed. "No, there isn't a 'Missus Claus', though if anything it would be 'Missus di Angelo', it's the last name I prefer using seeing as I am the one creating angels. Technically actually, a second 'Mister di Angelo' because I'm not exactly into women. But no, I don't have a mate. Never had one."

The conversation turned a little lighter from there on out and they talked for hours.

/break\

Tyson, Annabeth and Percy were walking around freely in the village, had made a lot of acquaintances and friends by the time Nico was finally willing to approach Percy. The three humans had been up and about for a couple hours by then – cleared by Will, of course.

"You're back to full health", commented Nico as he led Percy out of the workshop.

"You're gonna kick us out, huh?", asked Percy softly, averting his eyes.

"Your brother has very interesting make-up", replied Nico without context.

"I—What?", grunted Percy very confused before remembering. "Oh, that. Yeah. Apparently Ella heard some guys talk about how... we humans will leave again as soon as we're healed again. She grew angry and irritated and took an Edding to Tyson's face, writing _Ella's, no stealing_ on him so... well, so no one thinks they have a right to take Tyson away from her."

"Mhmh", grunted Nico in agreement. "Reyna has been glaring at me non-stop for three days too. She really doesn't want Annabeth to leave. And I... I don't want you to leave."

Percy paused and turned to look at Nico. "What... are you... saying?"

"I know you haven't had too much chance to meet me. Two weeks are not the world, but I've known you for so many years, I... fell in love with you. If I'm being honest with myself and with you, that's why I lied to you at first, because I love you and I wanted you to myself and I wanted to see if you could... like me, without knowing that I am Santa", answered Nico honestly. "And I... don't know. I don't know if you love me, but I know you like me. Do you... think you could ever lo-"

He was interrupted by another one of Percy's hugs, though this one was also accompanied by Percy's lips against his. "I don't... I mean... I love your persona as Santa on a platonic level and I care for the you I got to know over the past two weeks very, very much. But I can't stay."

"I understand", whispered Nico heartbroken.

"No. No, I don't think you do", sighed Percy with a frown and brought some distance between them. "I've been missing for two weeks now. My family, they must think me dead. I can't just stay here because I harbor feelings for you and let my mother and father and siblings mourn my death. I have to return home and the same goes for Tyson and Annabeth. We have to go home."

Nico paused and winced a little, of course he should have taken that into consideration. "You're right. Yes. Well, maybe... you should go and get your family ready then. Say goodbye to everyone."

Percy nodded silently and turned around to leave.

/break\

It was a month later that Nico received his first letter from Percy again, informing him of how happy everyone had been that they were alive and how good it was to see them again. The letter ended with something simple enough – _And how are you?_ And for the first time, Nico took paper and pen and wrote a reply letter. Things continued like that until Christmas, for five months did they exchange letters on a regular base and Nico felt himself falling more and more in love.

"I should stop writing him", whispered Nico on Christmas Eve as he approached Luke.

Luke and others of his tinkerers were readying the piles of presents next to the teleporter – explaining that to Percy had been fun too. How adorable, the image of riding in a sleight with reindeer. How was that even remotely effective? No, Nico had a timetraveling teleporter that returns him to the North Pole the very moment after he had left, but when he transports himself to the next living room, he arrives at the exact same second as he had at the last. That way, every present everywhere arrived at the exact same time. Percy had pouted about the lack of reindeer. So cute.

"Mh? What are you talking about?", asked Luke, like Nico had lost his mind.

"It's only hurting me", sighed Nico and straightened his red outfit – he did have to please the masses, after all. "If I continue, I will... I will be forced to watch him grow old and wither away. Grow old with someone else. I can't do that to myself, Luke."

"You're such a sourpuss", muttered Alabaster beneath his breath. "You should have just pulled out his wings and then screwed him until he saw stars. Not let him leave again like that."

"I'm not gonna keep someone captive who doesn't want to be here", muttered Nico.

"Ah, but you two would have made such a sweet Beauty and the Beast", snickered Alabaster.

"If you'd excuse me, I have work to do", grunted Nico, pushing past Alabaster.

As Nico disappeared through the teleporter with the first load of presents of the night, Alabaster turned to look at an exasperated Luke. "We should have given him his present first."

"If we would have given him his present first, he'd be so busy unwrapping it that Christmas would be canceled today", snorted Luke and rolled his eyes. "Come on, we got work to do too."

/break\

Many hours later, Nico was exhausted and a little disoriented, which was a regular side-effect of time travel. He stumbled into his bedroom and before the door was even really closed, half his clothes landed on the floor. He sluggishly kicked the door close when he was down to his boxers. Groaning in a tired way, Nico collapsed face-first on his bed.

"...So, you're not gonna notice me on your own, huh?"

Mumbling beneath his breath, Nico turned onto his side to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, he felt far more awake as he stared over at the beautiful sight. Percy, sitting cross-legged on his bed, with a large, blue bow on his head.

"...Am I hallucinating?", yawned Nico confused, tilting his head.

Percy laughed and shook his head. "No. I'm your Christmas present! See?"

He pointed up at the bow on his head. Nico slowly forced himself to sit up, reaching out with shaky hands to cup Percy's cheek. Percy nuzzled right into the hand and smiled at Nico tenderly.

"Merry Christmas, Nico", grinned Percy before he leaned in and kissed Nico softly.

"Seriously, what's going on here?", asked Nico against Percy's lips.

Oh, the feeling of a Percy Jackson Hug was amazing, mused Nico as Percy's arms wrapped around him and warmth spread from the human that fit so perfectly against him. Percy should trademark those hugs and sell them in bottles, he'd be rich. Well, richer than he already was anyway.

"Aw, I wanna see you exhausted more often. It makes you softer. You have a full-blown dopey grin on your lips right there. That's adorable", cooed Percy teasingly.

"Shaddap", muttered Nico irritated, burying his face in Percy's neck. "Explain."

Percy grinned and bit his lips to keep from cooing again. "Well, unlike you, Leo kept visiting me with your Christmas teleporter thing. We're friends, you know. So, we've been plotting on how to smuggle me, Ty and Annie back into the North Pole. He said the best day would be Christmas, because you'd be distracted. It took us some planning. Because we don't want to let our parents believe we're dead. So... officially, I'm founding a research facility at the North Pole and Ty and Annie work with me. I mean, we can call our family from here, right? And we can visit them. I mean, sure, immortality will one day make it hard to explain why we won't age, but I figured we could worry about that when the day comes, right?" Percy paused, watching how Nico tried to take all that information in. "What I'm saying is that... I'm here to stay. If you'll still have me."

"...That's a stupid question", mumbled Nico, a little slurred due to exhaustion as he nuzzled Percy's neck. "You're all I ever wanted. You're perfect and amazing and kind and sweet and you'd be my perfect mate. You're all I could ever want in a mate. And you're pretty. Like, really-really pretty. And I love you. A lot. Of course I want you. I missed you every day."

Percy was biting his lip so hard, he feared it'd crack soon, but this sleepy and overly exhausted Nico was most likely the cutest thing he had ever seen. Even when Nico had confessed his feelings to Percy all those months ago, it had been a rather rational declaration of love. Piecing together how he suspected Percy to like him and that that could maybe hopefully develop into love. Though back then, Nico had forgotten to mention that he actually loved Percy _that much_ that he saw Percy as a good fit for a mate. The thought made Percy blush brightly, even though it shouldn't really surprise him. Nico had offered him immortality, that surely implied he saw Percy as more than a fling.

"I love you too", whispered Percy softly, caressing Nico's curls.

"But... But you said you didn't know about love", frowned Nico a bit confused.

"Well, that was months ago. And when... When I was home, it was amazing to be back with my older siblings and parents, but the longer I was back home, the... lonelier I felt. Sure, for a couple days Ty and I stayed back at home and everyone came over to visit, but after a few days, the excitement over our miraculous surviving passed and my siblings left again for college and work to the states it had drawn them to and I returned to my boring, lonely, little apartment. And I missed you and the workshop and the... the people I met here and grew fond of. Like Leo and Piper and Grover. But most of all, I missed _you_. The longer I was apart from you, the more I missed you and realized just how much I cared about you. I... I do love you, Nico. I do."

"So I can... keep you?", asked Nico, looking at Percy with hopeful eyes. "And I can love you?"

Percy nodded, cheeks cherry-red as he leaned over to kiss Nico. "Yes. But for now, you need some rest, mh? Why don't you sleep a bit and I watch over you, mh?"

Nico slowly slipped down Percy's chest until his head was nestled into Percy's lap, with Percy's fingers still running through his hair in a soothing manner. "Yes. Sleep sounds... good..."

With that, Percy got to watch Nico doze off in his lap. Once Nico was deep asleep, Percy cautiously reached out to turn off the light and put the bow on the nightstand. There was time for the fun with each other once Nico was better. Right now, it was Percy's turn to take care of Nico, like Nico had done for him for two weeks. If Nico'd want it, Percy would take care of him for all of eternity.

* * *

 _Author's note: Merry Christmas, take two! xD_

 _Next chapter tomorrow will have the mating and the smut and the happily ever after ;)_


	3. … Is A Family

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || All I Want For Christmas || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: All I Want For Christmas – Is You

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Christmas AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, Christmas fluff, mating, heat, knotting, D/s, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, toys, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Tyson/Ella, Reyna/Annabeth, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Calypso, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Tyson, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Calypso, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Grover Underwood, Juniper

Summary: Percy Jackson is two things. He is rich and he is obsessed. So what little free time he has goes, just like his money, into finding the North Pole. Not the physical one; the magical one. It's not out of greed, or because he wants to proof something to the world – he's not that kind of person. He just wants to meet Santa Claus and say _thank you_ , because all the good things in his life have always started on Christmas Eve. He's in for a surprise when he actually meets Saint Nick, or rather Nico as he prefers to be called, because Santa Claus is neither round nor old, but rather hot.

 **All I Want For Christmas**

 _Is You_

 _Part 3: … Is A Family_

When Nico woke up, he was a little fuzzy around the edges, but he was pretty sure that he had dreamed of falling asleep in the lap of an angel. Blinking sluggishly, the world around him slowly came into focus. Though the world around him was mainly a beautiful, sleeping face right in front of him. The sleeping face of Percy Jackson. So last night's dream had not been a sugar and exhaustion inducted fantasy of heaven. Smiling sluggishly, Nico reached out to push the soft hair out of the beautiful face. Even in his sleep, Percy snuggled up to the caress.

"Morning, Santa", yawned Percy and smiled teasingly. "Merry Christmas."

"Morning, Missus Claus", replied Nico just as teasingly and leaned in for a kiss.

"I thought that was Missus di Angelo", hummed Percy against Nico's lips.

"Anything, as long as it means you're mine", whispered Nico, voice filled with longing.

"Sap", whispered Percy, though he sounded thoroughly pleased.

"So... you're really here to stay?", asked Nico eagerly, trailing kisses along Percy's neck.

"As long as you'll have me", replied Percy honestly.

Nico's reply was a deep, love-filled kiss. Percy's fingers tugged on Nico's curls to keep him as close as possible. The longer the kiss went on, the further Nico's hands wandered, until his fingers traced Percy's sixpack beneath the blue shirt. Percy shuddered under the touch, hands running down Nico's bare back, clawing at it greedily. They had to force themselves to break the kiss so Percy could lose the bothersome shirt that stood between Nico and his soon to be mate. Nico's right hand rested on top of Percy's chest, right above his heart, fingers spread widely.

"Are you sure about this?", asked Nico softly. "Do you truly wish to spend eternity with me?"

"Yes", replied Percy without missing a beat, eyes half-lid as he stared up at Nico adoringly. "Because I love you and because you... you have done so much good for all of the world and you deserve happiness. If I can be your happiness, it'd make me happy too, Nico."

Nico nodded, not sure if he could trust himself with a verbal reply to those words that made him happier than he had ever been. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the pure core of Percy's heart. It really wasn't hard to find. Grasping it, he balled a fist and pulled it up. Percy screamed as a jolt of pain went through his body, forcing him to buck up like a puppet pulled by an invisible string held by Nico. His eyes were closed tightly shut, but his whole body felt as though it was pulsing in pain. It probably shouldn't surprise him, considering that his body was changing.

"Sh, it's alright, love", whispered Nico soothingly, peppering Percy's face with kisses. "The pain will pass. Just give it a moment. You're doing great. Take a deep breath, mh?"

There was a weird pull inside of Percy, so when he took a shaky breath, just as Nico had told him, a jolt of pleasure went through him simply for doing as Nico had told him. That was new. He blinked slowly, a little confused by the intense rush of feelings that overwhelmed him.

"Are you alright, love?", asked Nico concerned, eyes trained somewhere next to Percy.

"Y—Yeah. What are you looking at?", grunted Percy confused and tried to get up.

"Your wings. They're beautiful", whispered Nico in awe and reached out with shaky hands.

He caressed the soft, fluffy pale-blue feathers, causing Percy to yelp and giggle. "Oh gosh, that tickles. Oh gosh, I felt that. W—Wow. I have... uhm... wings. Wow. Oh my gosh, can I fly?"

"...I'm just gonna pretend you didn't ask that", offered Nico and rolled his eyes. "You literally have wings. Why would you have wings if not to fly? Go on, try it."

Licking his lips, Percy sat up and tried flapping his wings. He yelped in delight as he was lifted off the bed a couple of feet, waving his arms around. Nico laughed amused, grabbing Percy around the waist and turning them over to Nico was laying on the bed with Percy floating above him.

"This is awesome. Officially awesome", declared Percy happily. "Can we have sex now?"

"W—What?", stuttered Nico a bit surprised.

"Well...", drawled Percy with a mischievous grin. "I spend the past few months not just missing you. There were also... a couple of... maybe rather dirty fantasies... So, we are going to spend today in bed. Together. Not leaving this room at all. Just you and me, preferably naked. Though... if... you're not ready for that, if you think it's too early, we can also just... cuddle. I just want to spend today all alone with you, however you want, okay?"

Nico squinted up at Percy as he thought about this. Then he smirked and laid his arms around Percy's waist, rolling them over again so he had Percy pinned onto the bed.

"How about we spend all of today having sex and all of tomorrow cuddling?", whispered Nico.

"That sounds like an even better plan", hummed Percy in agreement. "Ah, ouch."

He winced as he accidentally leaned onto his own wing, causing Nico to frown. "You can hide them. They can get uncomfortable for sleeping and... some other... activities. Just concentrate on it."

Closing his eyes and taking another deep breath, Percy concentrated on making his eyes disappear. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that they indeed were gone. That was far more comfortable for laying on the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked at Nico invitingly. The older immortal took the hint and started unbuttoning and unzipping Percy's jeans, slowly peeling them off Percy's legs, together with the boy's boxers, so Percy was the first one naked.

"So gorgeous", whispered Nico, sounding as though he was in utter awe. "So... beautiful..."

"You know, I put the wings away", grunted Percy and raised one eyebrow.

"You don't need wings to look utterly delectable", countered Nico and stole another kiss.

Percy blushed, though he felt utterly pleased by that. He eagerly tilted his head back to bare his neck on instinct as soon as Nico's lips wandered down. A soft whine slipped out of his lips as Nico kissed and bit his pulse, sucking on it to leave a mark. Cunning fingers found Percy's cock and curled around it, languidly pumping it into full hardness. Nico briefly noted the absence of a knot at the base of Percy's cock. So Percy at the very least wasn't a dominant. That didn't mean he had to be a submissive, Nico reminded himself to not get his hopes up.

"Are you ready for... everything?", inquired Nico, licking along Percy's pulse.

"Y—Yes", hissed Percy, bucking his hips up into Nico's hand. "I want you. I want you inside of me, Nico, please. I've been... I've been dreaming about this every night I jerked off in the past months!"

"What a beautiful picture you paint", hummed Nico with a teasing smirk. "Tell me, did you use a toy? When you say you dreamed of me inside of you when you jerked off, mh?"

Blushing, Percy averted his eyes. "Uhm, well, a... dildo..."

"The picture keeps getting better", chuckled Nico delighted. "And you thought about me? What?"

"What do you think?", grunted Percy with a glare and an even darker blush. "Of you inside of me. Of you... pinning me to the bed and fucking my brains out until I couldn't walk the next day..."

Nico growled darkly at the tempting words, biting down hard on Percy's neck. While he braced himself with one hand next to Percy's head, his still occupied hand slipped down from Percy's cock to his hole. He circled it greedily, enjoying the velvety texture beneath his fingers and the way the pucker twitched under his touch. Though it surprised him greatly when his finger easily slipped into the slick hole. Percy mewled and thrust down onto the finger, driving it deeper into himself. More slippery, warm slick dripped out of the hole, coating Nico's hand. Percy definitely was a submissive angel. There was no doubt anymore. Nico's heart thumped so hard, he feared it would break out of his ribcage any second now. Percy was a submissive. His mate to be was a submissive.

Something that had seemed impossible and as though it would never happen for more than a millennium was right now out of arm's reach. With a submissive as his mate, he would – he could – have own children. Little bambini, running around between their feet. The thought filled Nico with too much happiness to be measured. He had always loved children – obviously, why else would he take it upon himself to hand out presents to every child on the planet – but he had long since given up on ever having children of his own. But there, right beneath him, sprawled out, naked, wanton and gorgeous, was his chance at an own family. After all those years...

"If you want to test my immortality by trying to kill me with blue balls, you're close!", complained Percy and tugged harshly and demandingly on Nico's hair. "Pay. Attention. To. Me. _Now_."

Nico winced at the harsh treatment and blinked slowly, the world around him coming back into focus. He had let his mind wander a little too far and a bit too long, apparently, because his angel beneath him was glaring up at him in irritation. Even when glaring, Percy was adorable.

"I'm sorry, mio angioletto", murmured Nico, peppering Percy's face with kisses again. "You just feel so perfect that it distracted me for a moment there..."

"Angioletto?", repeated Percy, wiggling his nose a little.

"Remember when I told you that if I had a last name, it would be di Angelo? That's because I have a... personal preference for Italy", replied Nico easily. "Angioletto means little angel."

"Mh... I think I like the nickname", mused Percy thoughtful, tilting his head.

"Good, mio angioletto", chuckled Nico, the name easily rolling off his tongue again. "Relax."

Nico added two more fingers more than easily due to Percy's slick channels. While his three fingers distracted Percy, Nico sat up so he could reach his nightstand. Lucky him that Luke and Ethan had given him a jumbo box of condoms when Percy had been with them for about a week. He had dismissed them, not thinking he had a chance with Percy. And then, as he had Percy pinned beneath him, he had thought he wouldn't need condoms anymore. Percy being immortal made things like STDs a non-issue. But Percy being a submissive, being able to carry a child, it definitely changed those plans, at least for now. Nico didn't want to discuss the matter with Percy right now, because they were both horny at the moment and this was a conversation best held sober and seriously. So for now, Nico was going to use a condom, then they could talk and maybe plan for the future, but their relationship had literally only just started. He was not going to jeopardize things between them. They had all of eternity awaiting them. The thought made Nico smile softly.

"O—Okay, m—more than prepping, please", groaned Percy, bucking his hips greedily.

"Just give me a moment", requested Nico as he rolled the condom over his rock-hard cock.

"D—Don't keep me waiting much longer", whimpered Percy, grasping Nico's neck to pull him down into a hot, passionate battle between their tongues. "I need you, _now_."

Nico slowly pulled his fingers out of Percy's tightness, earning him the most adorable frustrated sound he had ever heard and a cute glare from his soon to be mate. He grasped Percy's waist with both hands and flipped him over, causing Percy to yelp in surprise. Though the young angel soon caught on and braced himself against the mattress, wiggling his ass invitingly at Nico. How could Nico deny that tempting invitation? Holding tightly onto Percy's waist, Nico cautiously positioned himself at the hungrily gaping hole. The most relieved groan ever left Percy's lips as Nico finally eased himself into the angel. His fingers clawed at the sheets beneath him as Percy tried to keep from pushing back against the intruder. He wanted more, wanted everything, right now.

"M—Move, please", gasped Percy, craning his neck to stare up at Nico pleadingly.

A plea Nico felt obliged to follow, because damn, Percy felt incredibly great suffocating his dick like that. Drawing little circles on Percy's hips with his thumbs, Nico slowly pulled back out before thrusting back in harshly. Percy gasped, a strangled sound as he was pushed forward. He grasped the pillow and clutched it against himself, cheek pressed against it as he adjusted his posture. For a couple of thrusts, Nico tried out the angle and speed, before he hit Percy's prostate for the first time and got a room-filling scream from the boy beneath him. From there on out, it was a steady, fast-paced rhythm of brutal thrusts, aiming to please. Percy was a whimpering mess at the constant assault of his prostate and seeing Percy like that send immense pleasure through Nico. Not as much as being inside of Percy's tight heat did though. Nico would have never thought that being inside a submissive would feel that incredible. His grip on Percy's hips tightened and he thrust even harder. He bend over Percy so he could kiss and nibble on Percy's neck. Said neck was more than eagerly bared for him, accompanied by a small whimper. A pleading whimper. It sounded as though Percy was begging him to bite – and something inside Nico pushed him too. He wanted to bite. Needed.

"I'm gonna jerk you off. You gotta tell me when you come, yeah?", whispered Nico softly.

He licked the shell of Percy's ear as he wrapped one hand around Percy's cock, giving it a gentle squeeze before moving his fingers along up and down the hard shaft. Percy gasped and bit into the pillow as Nico teased his slit. He was positive he'd go insane if they continued like that.

"C—Close", gasped Percy out, unsure if he'd be able to say anything more.

"Good", murmured Nico softly. "When you come, I'll bite you. Don't panic."

Percy just nodded, beyond being able to comprehend much, because he was in too much ecstasy. There was a loud, moaned sound that could have been anything ranking from 'yes' to 'Nico' as Percy came all over the expensive sheets. Not half a second later and Nico bit down on his neck; hard. So hard in fact that the skin broke. Percy screamed again, this time it ranked somewhere between 'son of a bitch' and 'fuck yes'. Nico nibbled a little and licked the blood off as he rode out Percy's orgasm and the intense feeling of Percy's contracting muscles. As his lips left Percy's neck, Nico could only gasp out as he came, only his mental strength making it possible that he didn't thrust as deep into Percy as possible and forced his knot into his mate. This was their first time, he didn't want to push Percy too much. They still had eternity for that. He was pressed flush against Percy's back until the high of his orgasm ebbed off. Reluctantly peeling himself off his lover, Nico pulled out and rid himself of the full condom, tying it and tossing it into the trash can in the corner of the room.

"Wanna bite me?", asked Nico with a teasing grin. "To seal the matebond."

He offered Percy his wrist, because conventionally speaking the submissive left his mark on the dominant's wrist. Percy winced a little as he rolled over to lay sprawled over Nico's chest, mouth easily finding Nico's pulse. From there on out, instincts took over and Percy sank his teeth into the older immortal's neck and bit him hard. Sucking and biting, Percy got more comfortable on top of Nico. As he let go of Nico's neck, Percy curled together on top of Nico's chest like a kitten.

"That was... good...", hummed Percy softly. "But why do you have a box of condoms in your nightstand? Because you didn't have a mate until like fifteen minutes ago, so..."

"Jealousy suits you. It's adorable", chuckled Nico amused and combed his fingers through Percy's hair. "Luke and Ethan got them for me. For me to use with you, back when you were staying here with us, as a human. So no need for you to be jealous, mio angioletto."

"Good. Good", nodded Percy pleased, snuggling up more to his mate. "Just checking."

"Adorable", repeated Nico tenderly, placing a kiss on top of Percy's head.

They stayed in silence, just basking in the afterglow and enjoying each other's company. Only when Percy's breathing evened out and Nico thought he was asleep did Santa slip out of the bed. Though as soon as his feet hit the ground, a hand grasped his wrist tightly. Sleepy, sea-green eyes stared up at him with a very displeased frown. Nico offered a sheepish grin in return.

"Where do you think you're going?", yawned Percy. "Didn't we say we'll stay in bed today and tomorrow and don't leave under any circumstances? This looks like leaving. Stop it."

Nico laughed amused and leaned down to place a kiss on Percy's nose. "Well, seeing as I just turned my angel into an actual angel, I thought I owe Ella and Reyna the same. And since I assumed you were already asleep, I figured it would be a good moment..."

"Flattering me and using my family as well as someone else's happiness against me... you know what buttons to push, Mister Claus", hummed Percy softly and pulled Nico down into a proper kiss. "Very well, but you're only allowed to leave if you return with enough snacks and bottled water to last us the next two days – and then we _really_ won't leave this bed again. Deal?"

"Sounds like an utterly perfect deal", agreed Nico pleased, kissing Percy again.

/5 Months Later\

Nico was pleased as he oversaw the workshop. Spring and summer were high-time of toy making. Tyson, Leo, Jake, Nyssa and Charles were right now happily tinkering away on a big project.

"How's it going?", asked Nico as he approached them.

"Better than anticipated", grunted Charles, sounding actually pleased.

"No kidding. Tyson is a great help", agreed Jake. "Last year, we wouldn't be that far right now."

"And he's also totally awesome!", exclaimed Leo with the broadest grin.

Tyson blushed at the praise and ducked his head, though the pleased grin on his lips matched Leo's. Nyssa cooed as she saw that and leaned up onto her toes to ruffle his hair. Nico smiled pleased, very relieved that his mate's brother had found his place at the workshop and seemed so happy here. Sure, it was very unconventional to have an angel in the actual workshop, but apparently Tyson had always enjoyed tinkering – he had build Percy a watch at age fourteen.

"Very well. I'm going to check in with the control room... if anyone wants to join", stated Nico.

He grinned amused as Tyson instantly walked up to him, while all others collectively groaned at Nico for 'stealing away Ty, damn it'. It was endearing to see Tyson bouncing on the balls of his feet at the prospect of going to see Ella. Nico raised one eyebrow when the other four also followed.

"What? If Tyson gets a break, I wanna go and see Haze and Frank", huffed Leo. "I have to show them my newest little pet-project! A robotic dragon. I named it Festus. It's adorable."

"And they're gonna say 'no, you're adorable'", grunted Nyssa and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no. While all you mated love birds go and coo over your mates, I'll steal some of Piper's cookies."

"And I will accompany her", stated Charles, the slightest blush on his cheeks.

"...So you can see Silena", added Nyssa teasingly.

"I just need a band-aid for the scratch I got earlier", grunted Jake, trying to look serious.

"Please stop using scratches and burns as excuses to visit your mate", requested Nico with one cocked eyebrow. "Will keeps demanding more band-aids and such. It's getting expensive."

The others in the group laughed as Jake also blushed and decidedly avoided looking at their boss. At the kitchen, Charles, Leo and Nyssa parted from their group and Jake left them at the infirmary. So by the time they reached the control room, it was only Nico and Tyson. The door was barely open when Ella already flew straight at them and wrapped her arms around Tyson.

"Ella's mate", stated Ella, sounding utterly pleased as she rubbed her cheek against Tyson's chest. "Ella's Tyson. Nico brought Ella her Tyson. That's very nice of Nico!"

In all honesty, Nico simply enjoyed seeing their puppy-love, because it seemed so much more innocent and pure than most others. It also helped that Percy would give Nico the best and most loving kisses whenever he'd see his brother radiating happiness when he held Ella in his arms.

"Yes, that really is very nice of Nico", agreed Luke in a teasing tone.

Rolling his eyes, Nico turned toward where Octavian sat with Luke on his lap, next to Ethan and Alabaster on the couch. It looked as though Ethan and Octavian at the very least pretended to do some work, having the naughty and nice list laying on the table in front of them. Not that Nico believed even for a second that either of them was working, especially not now that Nico knew what kind of effect a submissive could have on his mate.

"Percy is good for you", stated Ethan matter-of-factly. "You've been much nicer and more... well-behaved ever since you got yourself a mate. And you smile more often."

"Percy is good for everyone he meets", threw Annabeth in from where she sat in front of a monitor.

Reyna sat next to her, talking to Clarisse. And even though Annabeth and Reyna sat turned away from each other and both appeared to _actually_ do their work – bless their stern and stubborn selves – their hands were still linked beneath the table. Nico chuckled and squeezed in between Octavian and Ethan, effectively and 'accidentally' pushing Luke off Octavian's lap. The blonde yelped as he landed on the arm rest of the couch. Octavian turned his head enough to glare heatedly at Nico before wrapping his arms around Luke's waist and pulling him back where he belonged.

"Push my mate around again and you will regret it", warned Octavian darkly.

Luke rolled his eyes in good humor. "Oh, my glamorous savior and knight in shining armor."

"Make fun of me again and you will regret it", warned Octavian as he turned toward Luke.

"Mh... such a tempting treat... ah, I mean threat", chuckled Luke and leaned in for a kiss.

"Urgh. You guys are disgusting", muttered Nico beneath his breath.

"I recant my earlier statement. Percy is not good for you, because whenever he is _not_ around, you're even gloomier and darker than you were during the Dark Ages", chuckled Ethan.

"Then you should be happy that I'm here."

Nico's head snapped up, eyes zooming in on the figure in the doorway. "Percy... What brings you..."

"I've been literally in every corner of the workshop", growled Percy, sounding irritated as he stalked over to Nico. "First, I was in your room, but you weren't there. So I went to the design room, but Cec said you already left to check on the workshop. But no one was in the shop. So I went to the kitchen, where I thankfully enough found Charles and Nyssa, who told me you're here."

"Uhm... Sorry for doing my job and checking on my people...?", replied Nico a bit unsure.

Percy squinted at Nico dangerously as he came to stand in front of him. "Don't be stupid. Don't be sorry for that. Be sorry for making me look for you _everywhere_."

The last word came out as more of a growl as Percy crashed his lips against Nico's. Nico grunted at the sheer force of the kiss, suddenly finding himself pressed against the backrest as Percy nearly forcefully straddled his lap, nails digging painfully into Nico's neck as Percy kept him in place.

"W—What's gotten into you?", gasped Nico breathlessly as he parted.

"And he's calling _us_ disgusting", snorted Luke teasingly.

"Yes. The least decent thing you could do would be to take your heat-wrecked sub behind closed doors and not on our couch", grunted Octavian, voice dripping with distaste.

"H—Heat?", asked Nico stunned, staring wide-eyed at the angel in his lap.

Not that Percy paid any attention to him, because he was far too busy kissing and biting Nico's neck, right where he had left his mate-mark half a year ago. Percy was practically purring as he licked over the mate-mark, as though he was reassuring himself that yes, this was _his_.

"Aw, so cute", cooed Alabaster with a snicker. "Never seen a sub in heat, huh?"

"Well, in his defense, you guys normally don't even get to leave your bed as soon as your sub's heat hits. But since it's Percy's first, he probably didn't realize himself", threw Reyna in.

"You shut up. You're yet to experience a sub in heat yourself", snapped Nico with a glare.

Annabeth blushed and decidedly ignored him, while Ethan hollered with laughter. "What did you expect, Nico? That a sub in heat would be some whiny mess, begging with spread legs?"

"W—Well...", drawled Nico embarrassed, blushing as Percy's hands wandered under his shirt.

"I told you not to read Rachel's gods-awful ABO fanfictions", snorted Alabaster. "They're actually very insulting to us subs. We're actually very... ah, let's call it demanding."

"I—I can... see that", grunted Nico, craning his neck to look at Percy.

Percy growled as that motion reduced his range of sucking Nico's neck. "Stop. Moving. _Now_."

"Word of advise from someone who has handled a couple of heats now; do _everything_ he wants", whispered Ethan softly, grinning amused. "Things can get ugly if he doesn't get what he wants."

"Oh please", grunted Octavian and rolled his eyes. "You can't let your sub boss you around. You're his dom. Be dominant. When he gets too cheeky, spank some respect into him."

"...I'll keep that in mind for next time", mused Ethan intrigued.

Nico nodded slightly, apparently disturbing Percy so the angel bit his neck hard. "Ouch, Perce."

"Then stop _moving_ ", growled Percy against Nico's neck. "You're _mine_."

Suddenly and for the very first time in his life, Nico agreed with Octavian. "Yes, yours. And you're mine. So we're going to move _now_. To our bedroom, because I'm not having you here, Perce."

"...Way's too long", complained Percy after a thoughtful moment. "You're boss. Kick them out."

Nico snorted and grasped Percy around the waist before standing. "No. Bedroom. Now."

Percy wrapped his legs tightly around Nico's waist, rubbing his hard erection against Nico's sixpack. "Mh... okay. Like that, yes. Then bed. Now, first... kiss."

With that, Nico's lips were sealed again. Now he just needed to somehow navigate the both of them blindly to their bedroom. His hands slipped from from Percy's thighs to his ass, groping it hard.

"Ew. Ew, this is getting traumatizing. Please leave", whined Tyson, hiding his face in Ella's wings.

It took probably trice as long as normal, but Nico eventually made it to the master bedroom of the workshop – well, technically also the only bedroom of the workshop since everyone else had their own houses in the village around the workshop. Percy absentmindedly closed the door with one hand while his other hand still held onto Nico's neck. As Nico reached the bed, he unceremoniously dumped Percy on the bed and enjoyed the second he had to breath. That second and blinking once was enough for Percy to shed all his clothes apparently, because the next time his eyes opened, Percy laid naked and sprawled out in front of him. That seemed not quite humanly possible. Percy's wide, white wings were laid out, framing the naked beauty in a tempting way.

"I—I...", Percy paused, breath labored as he stared at Nico. "Need you naked. Now, please."

Nico's eyes softened as he knelt down between Percy's eagerly spread legs. "It's alright, mio angioletto. I got you. I'm here. I'll do everything you need me to do. Everything's alright."

He reached out and caressed Percy's cheek, the angel practically melted into the touch. He whined softly as Nico let go of him, though when Percy saw that Nico only did so to shed his own clothes, he sighed relieved and spread his legs some more in invitation. His cock eagerly twitched when he saw that Nico was already half-hard. Sea-green eyes were fixed on the swell at the base of Nico's cock. His knot. And never before had Percy wanted it more than right now, deep inside of him. The most relieved sound in history left Percy's lips as Nico pushed a finger into him. He was already loose and slick in wanton lust. He eagerly rutted against the finger, motivating Nico to add a second and third finger. Nico captured the sinful lips spilling all those delicious sounds in a deep kiss.

"N—Nough", grunted Percy, biting Nico's lower lip and tugging. "More, Nico. I need _you_."

"Kay. Just gimme a second to get a condom", whispered Nico, placing a tender kiss on Percy's lips.

But Percy grasped Nico's wrist tightly before he had a chance to reach the by now second XL box of condoms that sat on the nightstand. Nico frowned surprised as Percy growled and forcefully bend Nico's arm back to be at Percy's side. The angel's legs were tightly wound around Nico's waist.

"No. No condom", growled Percy possessively. "Just you and me. Just you inside of me, fucking me and filling me up with your cum – finally filling me up with your cum, have been waiting to feel your hot seed inside me for months now. Filling me up until I'm pregnant."

"Right. Yes, that's... That is finally an impulse I understand. That's your heat talking", sighed Nico, kissing Percy softly. "Just let me put on a condom, okay? I'm not gonna do something you will regret once the fog of your heat lifts. I know instinct tells you that you need to get knocked up by your dom, but that's just... instincts. Because you're in heat."

Percy beneath him groaned frustrated and rolled them over, pinning Nico to the bed instead. "No. No, that's _me_. Not heat. Well, also heat. But also me. I want you. And a family, with you. A baby."

"No, love, listen to me", sighed Nico, cupping Percy's face. "That's the hormones talking."

Groaning again, Percy threw his head back into his neck, taking a deep breath. Every muscle in his body seemed to burn, his blood felt so hot, all he wanted was the cock beneath him, the one that pointed up oh-so invitingly. And it took all of Percy's mental strength to keep from just riding Nico right then and there, but instead he reached out to the nightstand on his side of the bed and rummaged through it to pull out a sheet of paper, thrusting it at Nico.

"Read. Then fuck me until I can see two of you", ordered Percy with a growl.

Nico frowned confused. Sure, what he had thought about heat turned out to be rather mistaken, but still it seemed very surprising that Percy was willing to put fucking off for the sake of reading. Though as soon as Nico was holding the letter, Percy rolled off him and grabbed his biggest dildo out of his nightstand and swiftly shoved it into himself, knowing he'd go practically insane if he didn't get _some_ kind of fun or relief now. Apparently, Percy was really serious about Nico reading this letter, so Nico obediently sat up and unfolded the sheet of paper.

 _05.03. - Dear Santa,_

 _all I want for Christmas this year is a baby, please._

 _Well, that was a good introduction to the letter. Couldn't help myself, sorry, Nico. So, if you're reading this, that means I've hit my first heat and you're being a gentlemanly idiot. Which is why I am writing this letter to begin with. You probably don't remember today, but we were invited to dinner by Leo and I spend the better part of the evening watching you play with Leo's mini-me. I mean, it wasn't a special day. We've spend many evenings with Leo, Frank, Hazel and little Esperanza by now and I know how much you adore your kinda-niece._

 _I'm not blind nor a fool, Nico. I know how much you adore children, it's kind of obvious considering how you spend most of your time preparing for Christmas and then bringing presents to every child on the planet. The fact aside that I've seen you play and take care of little Danny and little Esperanza often enough to see the way you... glow when you get to play with a child and they smile at you in return. You're amazing with kids. And honestly, I love children too. I always wanted a family, a big family – I mean, I grew up with six siblings, I want my kids to have lots of siblings too._

 _So, we both obviously want kids. But we've only been mated for three months. And right now is not the time. We're still getting used to each other, I'm still getting use to the North Pole._

 _But on the other hand, we're mates. We're not just loosely dating or anything. We're gonna have all of eternity with each other. I don't know when I'll go into my first heat, be it a month from now or two or maybe even half a year, but I know that when I'm in heat, chances are best that our baby will be healthy and without complications, so I want to try. When I first go into heat, I want to try and make a baby with you. I know I should probably talk about this with you in person, but whenever I try, I lose my courage, or I stumble over my own words. So I guess this will serve in case I didn't manage to bring the topic up in conversation before my heat._

 _But when you read this, know that I mean it. I do want to start a family with you, Nico._

 _Love, Percy_

"Well, that... is easily my favorite letter from you so far", muttered Nico stunned.

"So, are we going to make a baby now? Because if I don't get your dick right now, things will get decidedly ugly", growled Percy impatiently, covered in sweat and his own slick as he fucked himself on the dildo, cheeks tinted red. "P—Please, Nico. No more keeping me waiting?"

"No more waiting", promised Nico, voice soft and loving. "I've waited centuries already. I've waited millennia for this. For you, for my happiness, for... for my family... Let's start a family."

With the last syllable on his lips did Nico kiss Percy. Their tongues danced while Nico easily replaced the dildo with his own by now painfully hard cock. Both made strangled sounds and broke the kiss as they were united without a condom between them for the very first time. It felt so much more intense and warm and connected. Nico needed a moment to take the sensation in, before he started thrusting. It was a slow and shallow rutting, Nico had his hands resting next to Percy's wings, ever mindful of the large and beautiful appendages. Every now and again, he'd brush over the soft feathers with tender touches, causing them to twitch. Once the slow movement had driven Percy close to the edge of insanity and he was left a begging and whimpering mess, Nico grabbed Percy's hips and flipped him over. Percy willingly knelt in front of his lover, face planted on the pillow and ass high in the air. Not wasting another second, Nico thrust right in again. Percy whimpered softly as Nico's slowly building knot pushed against the rim of his hole. For the next minutes of vigorous thrusting, the teasing pushing was all Percy got though.

"M—More", growled Percy, pushing back against Nico. "Gimme your knot! Y—You know I love it, love being tied to you. I need you, I never needed you more. Need to be one with you. Need... Need to know you're here and... and you're here to stay with me."

"Sh, I got you", whispered Nico as he pulled out nearly all the way and thrust in with so much harsh force that finally his knot slipped in, making Percy scream in delight. "I'll always have you, Perce."

The angel's prostate was being assaulted by Nico's cock and his hole was practically being split apart by the swelling knot inside of him. He had already come twice at his own hands while Nico had been reading and, even though Nico may not have noticed, but Percy had come the moment Nico's knot slipped into him. Still, he was ready for a fourth orgasm, so by the time Nico finally wrapped his fingers around Percy's cock and started jerking the angel off, Percy couldn't last long. Only moments, only a few strokes, before Percy came and soaked the sheets beneath them with even more cum. That bed was going to be a mess by the time Percy's heat would ebb back. Then again, so would they. Percy struggled with a moan as Nico's knot reached its peak and Nico came. Inside of him. For the first time. Regardless of the orgasm Percy had just experienced, he came again right away at the feeling of being filled with the warmth of Nico's cum, the knowledge that maybe with this, he could end up pregnant with his dominant's child.

"P—Please tell me five orgasms are gonna g—give me some time to regenerate?", gasped Nico.

"As long as we're locked together", purred Percy delighted. "As long as I'm full. As long as you stay with me. Yes, you're allowed to nap for a little. But not too long!"

"Of course, mio angioletto", chuckled Nico and kissed Percy's shoulder.

They collapsed sideways and rolled together, back to chest, closely entangled. Nico started drawing circles and symbols on Percy's taunt stomach while his lips moved against Percy's shoulder and neck, leaving a variety of hickeys to mark his mate. The way Percy snuggled up against him told him that it was exactly what his submissive needed.

"And you're sure you're ready for a baby?", asked Nico softly against Percy's neck.

Percy took a moment before he answered, turning his head enough to look at his mate. "Positive, Nico. Look, I know we never talked about it, but... to be honest, I've heard the stories from Hazel and the others. How much you love children and want children of your own." Pausing for a few seconds, Percy averted his eyes. "I do too. I want a family. I want it so badly, but... I never found the right guy. All I wanted for years now, deep down, was to have my own family. Maybe... that's why I wanted to meet you so badly, because everyone – classmates, so called friends, employees, exes – they always belittled me and called me crazy for still believing in you. I thought, maybe, if I could prove your existence, they'd stop calling me crazy and maybe I would find the right guy. I'd finally be... accepted." A wry smile found its way onto his lips. "Never imagined I'd find both acceptance and the right guy at the North Pole." Another short pause. "My life is pretty crazy, huh?"

"Definitely", agreed Nico with a smirk. "But... would you want it any other way?"

Shaking his head slowly, Percy leaned in to get a chaste kiss from his lover. "Not ever. I love you and I love the North Pole and I love... this family, your family. They're all crazy, but, well, so am I so I fit right in. I'm... happy. Right where I am. What about you?"

"I'm very happy here too", whispered Nico. "You make me very happy. I spend... so much time alone, I thought... that was my fate. Making other families happy, making the children of the world smile, giving couples a happy day to cuddle and kiss under mistletoe, all while knowing I'd never get that myself. True love, someone I could come home to after Christmas and then, in the morning, we could... unwrap presents, with our little ones. I never thought... but then I met you."

"It'll be a few years before that becomes reality, but... I'd like that", whispered Percy, smiling softly.

Never before had Nico felt so warm and loved as when he looked at Percy's smile.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I hope all of you had/are having a very merry Christmas and I hope you enjoyed my little gift there ;)_

 _Seeing as the time around Christmas was and is rather stressful, bear with me that there won't be another update this year. Then again, this year will last for less than a week... Though I promise you that we'll start off 2016 with a nice, brand-new Nicercy oneshot! Student!Nico seducing teacher!Percy into a D/s-relationship. Or so Percy things, because... surely Nico wouldn't want a romantic relationship with his teacher, right? Bah, wrong, of course. So wrong._ _I'm gonna aim for as close to midnight as possible to post it!_


End file.
